Rebel Phoenix DxD
by MercilessSun
Summary: After saving the 'Kill la Kill' universe, Isaac Fennis has now been assigned to the 'High School DxD' universe, where our Perverted hero, Issei Hyodo, does not exist. Let's see if Isaac can save the universe, and maybe be the new Harem King! OC/DxD Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, Merciless Sun here. So I am going to release the High School DxD fanfiction today, but for now, here is the character profile for Isaac Fennis, the Phoenix King.**

Name: Isaac Fennis

Height: 5'7

Weight: 130

Race: Devil

Personality: Lazy, but ready for action; a little pervy; loving.

Backstory: Isaac was originally from the Kill la Kill universe, but when the timeline was changed, and changed it back with Satsuki Matoi. But when it was changed back, he became part of a multi-universal protection agency called the Wanderers. His next mission is to protect the 'High School DxD' universe because the hero, Issei Hyodo, suddenly didn't exist. He is now going to be the hero of this harem universe!

Sacred Gear: Rebirth Gear. It is known as the Ascension Phoenix, the legendary Phoenix from Greek mythology.

Form 1-Fire Feather Gauntlets: They are red and silver gauntlets on both his hands that when struck upon an opponent deal fire damage.

 **Thanks for reading, and yes. I am going to expand more on Isaac's Sacred Gear when I think of more forms.**


	2. End of Heartache

**And welcome back to Rebel Phoenix DxD. This is the first chapter, and yes, I am going to do all 3 seasons. But they will and won't be the same. Also the titles are also done like how Kill la Kill does their episode titles. Find that out, then you'll see what I'm talking about. Please enjoy!**

Chronal Nexus, Isaac's POV-

I just got called to a new mission. Clark said to me, "Good for you to come, Isaac. It seems something is changing the Highschool DxD universe."

"What can you tell me about this universe before I go in?"

"It is about a young pervert named Issei Hyodo. He finally got a girlfriend, but she turned out to be a Fallen Angel and killed him for the power he possessed. He was revived by the sister of the Devil, Rias Gremory. Over the course of events, he stopped the destruction of his school multiple times, prevented the marriage between her and a bad Devil, stopped an ancient war between Angels, Devil and Fallen Angels from resuming, defeated the White Dragon Emperor, was able to wield the Legendary Hammer Mjolnir, and got Rias back to her senses from Loki."

"Wow, so what changed?"

"He doesn't exist."

"Yowch, that certainly would be bad if he made that much of an impact."

"True, so are you ready?"

"That I am."

"Good, just jump into the ring, and you'll be sent to the universe. Good luck, Isaac."

"Thanks, I know I'll need it."

I jumped into the ring, and saw all the events Clark talked about.

-Unknown school, Isaac's POV-

I appeared in a school yard, wearing a white and black uniform. I was walking around, when I noticed that most of the students were female, except for a bald guy, a nerd, and a not-so-bad looking guy. I dig around in my pockets, and I find a note. It reads,

"Isaac,

Welcome to Kuoh Academy. You are enrolled already, so don't worry about that. Also the classes and schedule are already loaded into your memory, and of course, have fun on the mission.

-Clark."

Wow, he's right. Time to go to my next class. While I'm walking to my next class, I saw a beautiful woman with blood-red hair and big breasts.

-Occult Research Club building, Rias' POV-

I was looking out the window, when I notice an orange-haired guy.

I look to Akeno and ask, "Who was that boy there with the orange hair?"

She was sitting, thinking about the next move for our chess game. She paused and said, "I'm afraid I don't recall, Lady Rias. But perhaps, Sona would know."

"Right. Thank you for that."

I moved a chess piece, and said, "Checkmate."

"Oh..."

"Your trap was easy to see. Well, I believe it is time for a shower." I then started to take off all my clothes and hopped in the shower. As the hot water was showering over my body I was thinking, 'Maybe there's something about him.'

-Bridge outside of school, after school, Isaac's POV-

Nothing like starting off a mission with some boring school work. Damn, why didn't Clark even give me a hint on what to do? I guess whatever comes my way will help.

"Um excuse me," said a mysterious girl.

"Hello." Who is this? I don't know much about this school or any of the surrounding schools, but I don't recognize that uniform.

"You're Isaac Fennis from Kuoh Academy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I, uh."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Wow. I get a better look at her, and she isn't bad looking. Those breasts are amazing, and she's got a cute face.

"Kinda. I wanted to ask you a quick question. Are you seeing anyone right now?"

Are you fucking serious?! Is this going exactly where I think it's going?! "No. Why do you ask?"

"That's wonderful."

"It is?"

"Yes. In that case, since you're single, do you think you would like to go out with me?"

"Go out with me?" Oh shit! I just got here for my mission, and this is already awesome! I'm about to get a girlfriend, and she's smoking hot!

"I know you're new here, but I wanted to muster some courage, and ask you out. See, the thing is...I'd like you to be my boyfriend!"

Hell yes. Accept, dude, ACCEPT! "Yeah." SCORE!

Before she leaves, I ask, "Wait, what's your name?"

"It's Yuma Amano."

"Nice to meet you, Yuma."

-Occult Research Club, Rias' POV-

"I see. Good job, Koneko."

Koneko Tojo, a young girl with silver hair, female uniform and a black cat head hair pin, said, "You were right, Lady Rias."

Akeno said, "So what now?"

"Now we prepare for when they strike, the rest depends on him."

-Unknown house, Isaac's POV-

I just got to a house I don't know, but my instincts told me to come here. I search through my pockets again, and find a key. I put it in the lock, and it unlocked.

I walk in and say, "Hello? Anyone here?"

I find a folded up note. I open it up and say,

"Welcome home, Isaac.

This is where you are going to stay for the rest of your mission. It's a 2 bed, 2 bath house, completely stocked kitchen, and don't worry, no one else lives here. We made a fake history for you. If anyone asks who you are, you are Isaac Fennis. Your parents are leaders of a multi-million dollar company, and sent you here with rent paid until you graduate.

Have fun, Clark."

Wow. I get this awesome house. I can't wait until Yuma comes here. I go up to my room, drop off my bag and log onto my computer. I log on to Pandora, and just listen to some music for a while until around 10-ish.

-The next day, Isaac's House, Isaac's POV-

Hell of a Friday. School was boring as usual, but now I'm done with that, and I'm about to call Yuma. All of a sudden, my cell phone rings. It's Yuma. "Hey, Yuma. What's up?"

"Hey, Isaac. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date Sunday."

"A date?" How lucky can one guy get?! Alright, say yes, and you'll get one step closer to getting lucky with this girl.

"Yeah, that would sound like fun."

"Excellent. Where do you want to meet up?"

"I know of a shopping district near my school. Meet there, say, 11?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye, and I love you."

"I love you too."

I hang up and loudly say, "Hell yeah! I get possibly the hottest girl I've ever seen, and the next day, she asks me out on a date. How could this possibly get any better?!"

I take a shower, set aside some clothes for the next couple of days, and just chill for the next 5 hours. At 9, that's when I go to sleep.

-Shopping District near Isaac's house, Isaac's POV-

It's already 10:50, and I'm just waiting for Yuma. A woman walked up to me and asked, "Would you like a flier?"

I was handed a small piece of paper with a strange circle. "Your wish will come true. Hm, let's see if it does."

"Hey, Isaac." Oh, it's Yuma.

"Hey Yuma, glad you could make it."

"I'm sorry if i'm a little late."

"No, you're quite early. Ready to have some fun?"

"Sure."

We pretty much had some fun, checking out some clothes, went to a photo booth, and I bought her a nice pink bracelet. We stopped at a café. She was eating a parfait, while I was drinking some green juice or something like that. While she was eating, I couldn't help but look at her boobs. When she looked at me, I looked back up and smiled at her.

-Fountain near apartment, later at night, Isaac's POV-

We just finished our awesome date when we decided to walk to a fountain near my place. Our hands briefly touched. So I decided to take the initiative and grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes a little, then had a kind of disappointed look. She walked in front of me and asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well since we had this great date, I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Yeah. I'd do anything."

She walked up to me and asked in my ear, "Would you die for me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that right. What was that?"

"I asked if you could die for me."

Wow, this is weird. I meet a nice girl, and now she could be crazy. Wait...now her clothes are suddenly ripping...and...bare boobs! Now, this tight revealing leather is being put on.

Yuma said, "I do apologize for what's about to happen. But if you want anyone to blame, blame him. He did give you the Sacred Gear."

"What are you talking-HA!"

I was then stabbed with a red spear made of light.

"I did like the gift though. Very sweet. I'm sorry, my love."

She then flew off with black wings.

...Is this how it ends? I save an entire universe from being drastically changed, get recruited into a multi-universal protection agency, and get killed by a hot girl...There could be worse ways.

That girl...Not Yuma, but the other one. The girl with the long blood-red hair and big boobs. Why am I thinking about that now? I'm about to fucking die!

All of a sudden, that sheet of paper flew out of my pocket and made a red circle, and that girl with red hair came out of it, and said, "You will not die today. You will be saved, and serve me, Rias Gremory."

-The next day, Isaac's house, Isaac's POV-

I woke up panicked by my alarm clock. I look at my stomach, and there is no scar. Was it a dream? Ah, who cares? I need to get ready for school.

-Kuoh Academy, Isaac's POV-

Well, at least I got here on time. I'm about to get to my class when I see the red-haired girl. A vision flashes in my head. I see her over me, and she says, "You will be saved, and serve me, Rias Gremory."

I unknowingly whisper, "Rias."

She looks at me, and smiles. I smile back, but then I hurryingly get to class.

-Back home, Isaac's POV-

Damn, once again, that shit was boring. Oh, well. The best thing about today was seeing that girl Rias.

-Later, Isaac's POV-

It got around 7:30 when I noticed something. I was on my computer, and I thought it was too bright. So I turned off the light, and it was still too bright. What the hell?

I ran outside and thought something was screwy. I heard some girl back-talk her mother from like 5 yards, but it sounded like they were next to me. I then saw a cat as clear as day in a dark alley. What the hell is going on?!

I run to a fountain, and the memories of last night flashed: Yuma stripping to that outfit, her making that spear and killing me.

I then heard a man say, "Either you want to kill me, or you just wandered off on your own. Ah, it doesn't matter, you're going to die either way, little Devil."

"Devil?! What do you mean?"

"Like you don't know. Now DIE!"

I then heard a woman say, "Don't you dare touch him!"

I saw Rias appear, and the man said, "Oh, I didn't now this city was under rule of the mighty Rias Gremory. I take it this little one is yours?"

"Yes he is. And I don't appreciate any Fallen Angels being in my territory. Now leave before you feel the wrath of the House of Gremory."

"Fine, I'll go. But make sure he doesn't run off again."

He then flew off. I then fainted and a few more people appeared.

-Fountain, Rias' POV-

What a weak Devil.

Koneko says, "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he was just overwhelmed."

Akeno says, "Shall I take care of him?"

"No. I'll look after him."

-Isaac's bedroom, Isaac's POV-

I'm...back home...and naked! Dammit! Is Ragyo here again?! Wait, what's this next to me?

It's...HOLY SHIT! It's Rias naked next to me! Okay, Isaac calm down. Just lay back down, and she'll wake up, and you may or may not get lucky.

I laid back down, and that's when Rias moved. She moved her cover and said, "Good morning stranger."

"Morning, Rias."

"Now how do you know of me?"

"It was back at the fountain."

"Well, you mind telling me your name?"

"It's Isaac Fennis."

"Well, Isaac Fennis. I am Rias Gremory, and for now on, you are going to be a Devil, and my servant."

...Devil?! And her servant?! Hell yeah!

 **There you go! Isaac is now the Pawn or the beautiful Rias Gremory. In the next chapter...I don't remember so when I rewatch all of season 1, I'll get back to ya! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Take This Oath

**Hey everyone. Welcome back to Rebel Phoenix DxD. In the last chapter, Isaac Fennis went to the 'High School DxD' universe and...got killed by Yuma Amano. But of course he was revived by Rias, and became her Pawn. In this chapter...well, if you've seen season 1, then you know! Here we go!**

-Isaac's Bedroom, Isaac's POV-

I just found out that I am now the servant of Rias Gremory, and reborn as a Devil. To be honest, I wouldn't want it any way. I asked her, "So Rias, if you don't mind me asking, why were we both naked last night?"

"Well, you may not have been injured, but I think you needed the stimulation. And before you ask, no, we did not do it."

"Oh." Dammit! I know it was my first time with Ragyo, but why not with Rias?! Oh well, at least I saw her awesome jugs, hehe. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I say we get ready for school."

"Alright, I'll get dressed and make breakfast."

"Where is your mother?"

As I was getting dressed, I said, "It's just me. I've been set up since I got here."

"Oh."

I asked her, "Whatcha wanna eat, Lady Rias?"

"Whatever you like, Isaac."

"Then you'll like what I cook up."

I made eggs, sausage and some toast. When we finished up, I cleaned up, and Rias said, "Thank you for that. Certainly was delicious."

"Not a problem. Let's get going, shall we?"

"Yes. Let's."

-Kuoh Academy, Isaac's POV-

We just got to the school, and people were already gossiping. "Wow, Rias Gremory walking with this mystery guy." "Who is he?" "Damn! Why's some mystery douche gotta get with Rias!?"

When we got in, Rias said, "Go to class, and later on I will send someone to fetch you."

"Oh. Then see you then, Lady Rias."

-End of all classes, some random classroom, Isaac's POV-

Damn, that was boring. Hopefully seeing Rias will be better. Ah, what am I saying?! That's fucking Rias Gremory. I just met, yet I'm so damn glad I did!

I then heard some girls screaming because some guy just walked in. The guy said, "Now, now ladies. I wouldn't mind talking to you, but I'm here to get someone."

He walked to me and said, "Are you Isaac Fennis?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I'm Kiba Yuto. Please come with me."

"Sure."

-Occult Research Club building, Isaac's POV-

I just got here, and there weren't many people. It was just me, Kiba, and some little girl with silver hair, and a black cat head hair pin eating some chocolate. I said, "Wait, who is that?"

Kiba said, "Oh, that is Koneko Tojo, a first year here, and a valued member of the club."

Koneko said, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Isaac Fennis."

I then heard a shower. Wait, is that Rias? Hell yeah!

I then heard someone say, "Your clothes are ready, Miss President."

"Thank you, Akeno."

She got out of the shower and got dressed. "Oh, hello Isaac. I'm sorry for taking a shower now, I didn't have any time to while I was at your place."

"Oh, that's no problem."

A black-haired woman stepped out and said, "Oh, hello. I don't believe I've seen you before. I'm Akeno, the vice president."

"I'm Isaac Fennis. Nice to meet you." Damn! This Akeno chick is something else. So damn big...

Rias said, "Well now that introductions are out of the way, I'd like to say welcome to the Occult Research Club."

"What club?"

"Don't worry, it's not a cult. It's just a front for us Devils. As I said before, you are now a Devil, and for now on, you are my servant. Now think of us Devils as Chess Pieces. I am the King, Akeno is my Queen, Koneko is the Rook, Kiba is the Knight, and you, Isaac, are my new Pawn."

"Pawn?"

"Yes. Oh and Yuma Amano and the man from last night, they are known as 'Fallen Angels.' Yuma was sent to kill you for what is known as a Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?"

Akeno said, "It is a rare trait found in few people, including historical figures, so feel honored with that."

Rias said, "Now that we got that out of the way, I think it's time we bring it out. Hold out both your hands."

"Alright." I held them both out.

"Now I want you to focus on the strongest part of your body and bring that power out."

"Right." I focused on both of my hands, and I then felt something warm on both of them. I opened my eyes and saw red and silver gauntlets appear on my hands.

Rias said, "And what are you?"

We all heard a voice say, "I am Ariz, the Ascension Phoenix."

I said, "What the hell?!"

Rias said, "Well, nice to know you're well equipped for any job, but for now I think you should be going out and spreading out these fliers for the club. Do well enough, and you may get your own servants."

"My own servants...Sounds good enough for me, President."

"Good. Take these and spread them throughout the town."

The gauntlets went away and I said, "Yes, ma'am."

-ORC building, 1 hour later, Isaac's POV-

"President, I just got done with spreading out the fliers."

"Good. Now before you go home, could you do a favor for me?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It seems Koneko has 2 requests. Now could you please take one off her hands? I'm sure it would be a good way to start getting pacts."

"Sure thing. But before I go, how do I get pacts?"

"Well, normally Devils have their own way of doing it, but I think you should just have the person raise their right hand, and say 'I hereby form a bond with this Devil of the House of Gremory.'"

"Sounds good to me."

"Now before you go, let me give you something."

"Ok."

She held my hand and put some kind of symbol on it.

"This is so people recognize that you are of the House of Gremory."

"Oh, gotcha."

"Now stand in this circle, and you shall be sent."

A magic circle was made, I stood in the middle and was sent to the person who called for Koneko.

-Dark room, Isaac's POV-

I stood in some dark room, but there were candles burning. I looked around and said, "Hello, you called for the Devil?"

A man with long black hair, some kind of death metal band shirt and piercings said, "You aren't Koneko."

"Woah. Sorry, I am Koneko's replacement, Isaac."

"Oh, as long as someone is here."

"So what do you normally do with Koneko?"

"We just listen to some death metal and have some snacks, but she was never interested."

"You're just in luck. I happen to enjoy metal. What do you want to listen to?"

"How does Killswitch Engage sound?"

"Fantastic."

We just chilled, listening to Killswitch Engage and music similar to it for about 30 minutes, and after that I said, "Well, it's been fun, but I think it's time for me to leave."

"Oh, well. It's been fun. Wait, could we do a pact?"

"Aren't you with Koneko?"

"Yeah, but a human can make a pact with more 1 Devil."

"Then let's do this. I assume you know how to do it."

"Yes." He raised his right hand and said, "I hereby form a bond with this Devil of the House of Gremory."

"Thank you for that." I went out his door and left.

-On route to Isaac's Home, Isaac's POV-

Damn, Rias could've given me a way back after getting a pact with this guy. Oh well, I guess this gives me time to think about what's happened, and also my mission. I'm supposed to find the next parasite, but I don't even know where to look.

About 30 minutes after that, I saw this woman say, "Well, aren't you a lost little Devil?"

"Shit. I don't know who you are, but I don't want any trouble."

"What if I do?"

"Fine, if you want to go that way, then that's on you. Activate, Sacred Gear!" The Gauntlets formed around my hands, and flames formed around me. "Don't fuck with me!"

"If you want it that way, then bring it on!" She spread out her wings, and rushed toward me, but I countered punched her in the side, became enraged and flames burst out. Her clothes were then burned off and she said, "Fuck this! Anyone else can take you on, but I'm out!" She then flew off, and I went back to the ORC.

-ORC building, Isaac's POV-

I just informed everyone about what happened: from me getting my first pact, to the Fallen Angel attacking. Rias said, "Well, I'll certainly be more careful with this, and you need to be careful too. Just because a Fallen Angel provokes you doesn't mean you should be attacking on your own. Not only is that dangerous, but it also makes us other Devils look bad."

"Yes, President. I apologize for my actions, and I will adjust my behavior next time this happens."

"Very good. And also I congratulate you on getting your first pact. You have a long way to go to be recognized as a great Devil, but this is an excellent start."

"Thank you, ma'am. I will be on my way. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Isaac."

-Isaac's Home, Isaac's POV-

Well today was...something. I just started becoming a Devil, and it's already a shitstorm. But at least Rias gave me a way to get this mission done right. I thank you, Rias Gremory, for being a part of this mission.

-END-

 **There you go! His Sacred Gear is now unlocked, he made his first pact, and made a move against the Fallen Angels. In the next chapter...he will be seeing white, if you know what I mean! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Evil Angel

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to Rebel Phoenix DxD! In the last episode, Isaac got his first pact, and activated his Sacred Gear, the Rebirth Gear. In this episode...Well, you'll see. Enjoy!**

-Isaac's Home, The next day, Isaac's POV-

Well, another day, another boring school session. I just woke up, and wasn't ready for today for some reason. Oh well, might as well face the storm, so to speak.

-Park, Isaac's POV-

About 15 minutes ago, I got done getting ready for school, and now I'm on my way through a park. I was minding my own business when I heard a girl cry out as she fell. I looked down and saw white...panties. She sat up and looked at me. I walked to her and said, "Are you ok?"

I held out my hand, she then took it and got up. The wind blew her head cover off, and I saw the most beautiful green eyes paired with long blonde hair. Her cover blew away, but I caught it and gave it back to her. She said, "Thank you. And yes, I'm good. Thank you for asking."

"Oh, that's good."

"Actually, I'm a little lost. Would you mind telling me where the Church is?"

"Yes, I can take you there."

-10 minutes after, Isaac's POV-

This new girl and I were walking towards the church, and I said, "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm a new transfer for the church."

"Oh, you're a nun, the clothes makes sense now."

We then heard a kid crying because of a scrape on his knee. She ran towards him and said, "Don't cry over a little scrape. I'll take care of it."

She put her hands over his knee and a green light covered it. My hands then felt this weird sensation. 'What the hell? Something's going on with my Sacred Gear. I wonder what it means.'

I then see these rings on her fingers, and then the wound healed. She said, "All better." She then turned to me and said, "Sorry about that." She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out a little.

-Near the church, Isaac's POV-

We walked a little closer when I said, "Well, that was something."

She said, "Yeah. I find this to be a blessing."

"That's good. Well here we are."

I looked up the hill and saw the only church in town. However, when I saw it, I felt a little woozy. 'Ugh, what now? First this girl healing that kid freaks out my Sacred Gear, and now the church is making me feel strange.'

She said, "Thank you for bringing me in here. Would you like to come in so I can properly thank you?"

I say, somewhat nervously, "Oh, I appreciate the offer, but I really need to get going. Thank you though."

"Oh, I understand. I think I should get going as well. Thank you once again. My name is Asia Argento."

"I'm Isaac Fennis."

"Well, Isaac, meeting you was sure a blessing, I won't forget it."

"Yeah, same here. Hopefully we can meet again."

"Please, don't be afraid to visit me at the church."

"Oh, ok. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

I then walked to school.

-ORC building, Isaac's POV-

I went to the ORC and Rias was at her desk and asked, "And where were you, Isaac?"

"I apologize, ma'am. I was escorting a nun to the church."

"We need to talk."

She got up, and said, "Don't ever go near the church again."

"Why?"

"To us, it is considered 'enemy territory,' would be very dangerous to do that, as it would upset the Angels."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just helping out. But it also explains why I felt weird just by looking at it."

"Also understand that some of the members, such as Exorcists, use Sacred Gears."

"Oh..." I then thought about Asia healing that kid.

"And one more thing. A Devil being exorcized pretty much means complete annihilation. Once a Devil goes through that, nothing can bring them back."

"I understand. I apologize for what I have done. I know the encounter with the Fallen Angel yesterday was something you wouldn't have wanted, but like this, I didn't know it would happen. I'm not back-talking you, but I will be careful no matter what."

"I understand as well. But please do be careful. I would not like to lose my new favorite servant."

"Yes, ma'am."

-Afternoon, ORC building, Isaac's POV-

I was getting ready for the end of the day when I said to myself, "Fuck. I gotta be careful with what I do. Not only do I have a mission, but I want to be on good terms with the President. One more thing like that, and things could go sour between us."

Akeno came from behind the couch and said, "Things are fine between you two, she's just a little cautious for you."

I turned my head to the left and said, "Whoa, Akeno. Where'd you come from?"

Rias opened the doors and said, "What are you doing here, Akeno? I thought you would've been home."

"There was a message from the Archduke."

"What for?"

"A Stray Devil. He asked for us to take care of it immediately."

"Inform everyone, and we should go."

-Empty building, Isaac's POV-

We just got teleported to the site, and before we went in, I asked, "So what is a Stray Devil?"

Kiba replied, "A Stray Devil is a Devil that kills its master."

"That's not good. So what do I do in this plan, President?"

Rias said, "You just sit there and watch."

"Yes, ma'am."

We went inside and for a second, heard nothing, but then we heard a woman say, "What is that stench? Smells like ass, but I also smell something so...sweet."

We then saw her, a naked woman that looked a little insane. Rias then said, "Viser, you are targeted for giving into your Devil instincts and killing your master. Now give up or you shall feel the wrath of my peerage."

"Oh, Rias, you're just jealous that you won't be as beautiful as me."

Shit, now she's gone and done it. "So be it. Everyone, get into position."

She then had her nipples get a little longer...Gross. Then her lower half then had this...centaur looking part added with a sideways mouth...What the hell?

Kiba charged first, ad while he was attacking, Rias was telling me, "As I said before, Kiba is my Knight, his specialty is speed and amazing skill with a sword."

He then cut an arm off her. Koneko then walked up to her, and got eaten by her stomach...mouth...thing.

I yelled, "Koneko!"

Rias said, "Don't worry." As Rias was talking, Koneko punched her way out. "Koneko is my Rook. Her specialty is unbelievable strength."

Koneko came back and said, "She's not worth being called a Devil."

Rias said, "Well, Akeno. It's your turn."

Akeno walked towards the Stray and said, "Goody." She held her hand towards her, and it stared to spark.

"I hope you're ready for what I got in store, sweetie." She then started to shock the Stray and it screamed. "Is this as good for you as it is for me?"

Rias said, "And finally, the Queen. It is basically a combination of the other pieces, and as it is shown, her specialties are Lightning and...S&M."

I replied, "Well, that certainly is...something."

Akeno backed away and said, "Well, I had fun, but I think it's time you finish this, Lady President."

"Right you are, Akeno."

Rias walked up, and the Stray Devil said, "Please...put me out of my misery."

"You have disobeyed your Master, and killed him. You will be out of 1 misery, and right into another!" She then unleashed this red-and-black energy and sent Viser to Hell.

Rias walked back to us and said, "Let's head home."

-ORC building, Next Day, Isaac's POV-

We just finished classes and were just relaxing until late afternoon. Rias came in and said to me, "Well, Isaac, it seems Koneko is completely booked. I would like you to take one off her hands."

"I don't see why not."

Koneko, with her monotone voice said, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Akeno made a transportation circle and said, "Well, let's get you on the way."

I stood in and when Akeno focused, I went nowhere. "Did something go wrong, Akeno?"

She said, "I don't know what's going on, but something is interfering."

Rias said, "Well, looks like you'll be going in a more unusual way."

"What do you mean by that?"

She brought out a bicycle and said, "Hope you know how to ride one."

"Good thing I do."

-Requestor's house, Isaac's POV-

I just got there in 10 minutes, and noticed that the door was cracked open a little. "Hello, you called for the Devil?..."

I walked in, and suddenly had that strange feeling like when I looked at the church. Ariz's jewel, a round ruby said, "Be careful. There is something dangerous. When something goes wrong, I'll be ready."

"Good point, Ariz."

I walked to the living room, and noticed that I stepped in something. I lift up my foot, and when I touch it, I see blood. "Shit."

I then heard a man sitting in a chair, he said, "I love it when a little piece of shit Devil falls into a trap."

I ask, "Who are you?!"

He stood up and said, "The name is Freed Selzan, Exorcist and Master of Devil Slaughter." He brought out a gun and what looked like a sword handle, but then it grew a blade of light. "With my Holy Sword, I will cut out your wicked tongue and rotten heart, then with my specially made Exorcize Revolver, I will make you watch me make a mural with your brains!"

I then heard a familiar someone scream, "NO!" ...Dear God, why her? And why now?!

Freed said, "Asia! What are you doing? You're supposed to be making that barrier."

Asia said, "Isaac...What are you doing here?"

"My dear, do you know this Devil?"

She muttered, "Dev-Devil?...You...are a Devil!?"

I looked at her and said, "I'm so sorry, Asia."

Freed was about to slash at me, when she jumped in front of me, and her clothes were a little torn in the torso. He struck her and pinned her against the wall. "How dare you defend a fucking Devil?! Oh well, I guess I should indulge myself a little."

I yelled, "You bastard!" I then brought out my Rebirth Gear.

"Oh ho, someone has a Sacred Gear. I know the Fallen Angels would like to know this." He attacked me with his Holy Sword, but I blocked it wit my left hand, and punched him in the stomach. I got angry and flames got around me. "What the hell are you?!"

"I am Isaac Fennis, Pawn of the House of Gremory, the Phoenix King, and the guy who is about to kick your ass!"

"Let's see if you're right about that!" He then shot me in the leg, and I screamed!

Then a transportation circle appeared, and he said, "Look who decided to fucking show up!"

Kiba got out with a sword, and Freed asked, "So, if you don't mind, who's the pitcher? You, or your so-called 'Phoenix King?'"

Kiba said, "Well, that's rude for a Priest. Come, Isaac. It's time to go."

"What about Asia? We can't leave her with that monster!"

Rias then appeared and said, "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do."

"President.."

She knelt down to me, put a hand on my cheek and said, "You're hurt...I'm sorry. We couldn't arrive because of a barrier, but just a few moments ago, it dissipated."

Freed yelled at Asia and kicked her. "You useless bitch!"

I yelled at him, "Don't you touch her!"

Rias said, "We gotta go. Fallen Angels are coming.

"Already, President."

Freed asked, "Oh, leaving so soon? Well, here's a going away present!"

Rias said, "No you don't!" With that, se sent some red and black energy.

"Shit!"

He got hit with it, then Koneko picked me up and said, "Come on, we're going now."

"No! Asia!"

As I was leaving, Asia said, "Don't worry about me. Goodbye, Isaac.

-ORC building, 10 minutes, Isaac's POV-

We just got back from the assault with Freed, and I couldn't d anything but stare into the floor.

Rias saw me and said, "Come now, Isaac. We had to get you out of there."

I said somewhat quietly, "We just left her there with that monster. I wanted to protect her, but-"

Rias came over and hugged me. "As I've said before, I'm sorry, but Fallen Angels were coming, and it was gonna get ugly fast. Now come with me to the back room so I can heal your gun shot wound."

I looked up and said, "Okay."

We got to the back room, and Rias said, "Strip."

"Wh-"

"I have healing powers, but they won't work if you have clothes on."

"Oh." Jackpot! Just feeling them will get me the energy!

She then got behind me, and placed her hands on each side of my chest. The wound on my leg healed instantly. "Wow, that was amazing, President."

"I'll do whatever is needed for my servant. But you have to take care of yourself."

"Yes, ma'am."

While we got dressed, I told Rias, "You know, for some reason I wasn't ready for today...I think I know why."

"Isaac, what happened is not your fault. I understand that you care for her, but please...Let it go."

"Yes, President."

I left for home.

-Saturday, Isaac's Home, Isaac's POV-

After the rest of the week of boring school work, and being a Devil, I just kept looking out my window, thinking about Asia. That's it. I can't go on like this! Time to get a life!

-Shopping district near Isaac's Home, Isaac's POV-

Well, 3 minutes here, and I'm already bored. I'm about to head home, when I hear a familiar voice call out, "Isaac."

My eyes widen, I turn around, and I see Asia. "A-Asia!" I hugged her and said, "I was so worried about you. What happened?"

"Well...I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh...Well, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I needed to get a few things. But since you're here, let's do something."

"Sure. I got a good idea."

We walked around, did some shopping, and stopped at a burger place.

I stepped to the counter and said, "Hey, I'll get a cheeseburger meal, and she'll have the Big 'N meal, with no onions."

I then paid for it, and we sat down waiting for our food. When we go it, she went to get a fork and I said, "Wait, that's not how you eat. Watch me."

I pick it up and bite into it. She looked at me, said, "Oh," and followed suit.

We finished up and went to an arcade. She clumsily played a few, while I used my 'skills' on a few fighting games. We passed by a claw game, and she was ecstatic for some weird mouse looking thing. "Isaac, could you please get that for me?"

"Yeah." I put in some money, and in a few moments, she got her stuffed animal.

-Near some park, Isaac's POV-

We got done at the arcade, and were just walking. She looked at the animal and said, "Thank you, Isaac. I certainly won't forget this."

"Neither will I. So if you don't mind me asking, when we first met, you healed that kid. What was that all about?"

"Oh...Well, I have the ability to heal any and all wounds. I was born with almost nothing, cause my parents left me on the steps of a church, and I was raised by the church. When I was 10, I found a wounded bird and held it in my hands. A few moments later, it was completely healed. Everyone praised me. But 6 months ago, I was walking by to my previous location and found a man with a stab wound in an alley. I healed him, but when the church found out about it, they called me a witch and shunned me for misuse of my powers, and that was because he was a Devil."

"Oh..."

"But I don't care about that. Cause even if you are a Devil, I see that there is something good inside you. And to be honest, you helped me accomplish a dream I had long hoped for...To find a great caring friend."

We stopped, I turned towards her and said, "Asia...Thank you. It really means a lot for you to say that."

I heard a familiar woman say, "Well, isn't this touching? I'm sorry to crash this date, but you'll have to come with me, Asia."

Asia gasped and said, "Lady Raynere."

I looked at her and said, "Yuma!"

"Hello, Isaac. Seems you're still alive. Looks like I'll have to change that." She then made this spear-like object out of light and threw it at me. I made the Fire Feather Gauntlets appear, and blocked it, but it busted through and stabbed me all the way through the stomach.

Asia ran to me, and healed me. I looked at her and said, "Thank you."

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Raynere then flew to me, kicked me with all her might, and I flew 50 yards.

By the time I got back, Raynere was holding Asia, and said, "Good bye."

They were then gone in a flash of black feathers. I was then on my knees crying, while my Fire Feather Gauntlets disappeared. "ASIA!"

I then ran to the ORC building.

-ORC building, Rias' POV-

I was in the club building, making Isaac's Devil Record, when he busts in and says, "President!...What are you doing here?"

"I was doing some business. The question is what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for intruding, ma'am. But...The Fallen Angel that killed me took Asia!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because...I was hanging out with Asia-"

I then slapped him. "I thought I told you to stay away from her."

"I tried to forget about her, but this morning, I went out, and she found me. I didn't mean for this to happen. And I think I now why she took her."

"Why?"

"She can heal any and all wounds. If it fell into the wrong hands, then we are screwed."

I had a shocked look on my face, then calmed down. "I suppose you're right. But this is your responsibility. We will find out where they are. And when we do, you will be the one to save her."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you. I won't fail you."

"Good. Now go home and get ready. I have your number, so when we locate the Fallen Angels, I will let you know."

"Yes. Ma'am. I will prepare."

Isaac then left, and I called Akeno. "Akeno? It's Rias. Isaac just informed me that the Fallen Angel that killed him has taken a nun going by the name of Asia Argento."

"What would you like for me to do, Rias?"

"Please do what you can to locate the Fallen Angel, and then we strike."

"Yes. I'll get right on it."

I then hung up. It seems things will be more interesting here...

-Isaac's Home, 3 hours later, Isaac's POV-

I was meditating, just waiting for Rias to have some news on Asia. I then heard the phone ring. I picked it up and answered it. "This is Isaac."

It was Rias. "Hello, Isaac. This is Rias. We found Asia."

"You did?! Where is she?"

"She is in the church."

"I know exactly where that is."

"Great. We will meet you over there."

I then hung up and headed out to the only church in the town.

-Abandoned Church, Isaac's POV-

I just got to the church and I saw the rest of the ORC. I asked Rias, "So what's the plan?"

She replied, "You, Kiba and Koneko are gonna go in and save her. Akeno and I will keep watch and make sure that no Fallen Angels get in."

"Yes, ma'am, and thank you for letting me do this."

"It's my pleasure, ad besides, this is so the Fallen Angels don't have an upper hand on us."

"Yes, President. Ready, Kiba and Koneko?"

They both said, "Yes."

"Then let's save a nun."

We all went in and saw the Renegade Exorcist, Freed Selzan. "Oh, if it isn't the 'Phoenix King?' Sorry, but I can't let you get any further. There is a ritual that must be finished. And I don't let any Devils get away twice."

"Oh, I intend on crashing your party, you ass! Koneko, if you don't mind."

She walked to the right, picked up a bench and chucked it at him. He sliced at it with his Sword of Light, and was then punched by Koneko.

"Thanks."

"He was too easy."

"Now that he's out of the way, where is Asia?"

Kiba walked to the back, and said, "Hey, I see some light over here. Koneko, please move this altar."

"Sure." She moved the altar, and a staircase was revealed.

I said, "After you two."

We both went down the stairs, and saw a bunch of people in robes, and the Fallen Angel Raynere with Asia tied to a cross, wearing nothing but a nightgown. I then see Asia's rings float onto Raynere's fingers, and one of Asia's breasts is exposed. Raynere looked to me and said, "Sorry, love. You're too late."

I looked at Asia. "...ASIA!"

-END-

 **There we go! Isaac finally met Asia Argento, the sick Fallen Exorcist, Freed Selzan, had a good time with Asia, and witnessed her death...In the next chapter, he will finally end things with the Fallen Angel Raynere, and make things right with Asia. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Under and Over It

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Rebel Phoenix DxD! In the last episode, Isaac met Asia Argento, was taken away from her twice, and saw her die while trying to protect her from Raynere, the Fallen Angel that killed him! Enjoy!**

-Basement of abandoned church, Isaac's POV-

Why? Why does Asia have to die? I manage to save an entire universe from complete destruction, become the Pawn of Rias Gremory, but I can't save Asia from having her Sacred Gear being stolen?! It's not fair!

Raynere is standing in front of Asia, and said as the Sacred Gear is activated, "Finally, the glorious power of Twilight Healing is mine!"

I walk towards Asia and say, "Asia, I'm so sorry...I promised to protect you, but I have failed you.."

Raynere looks to me and says, "I'm feeling a little generous, so here."

Asia's chains get undone, and I grab her. "I got you Asia."

Asia barely opens her eyes, looks at me and says, "Isaac. I'm so glad you came."

Raynere looks down at us and says, "Now get out before I change my mind."

I held onto Asia, Sais, "Hold on tight," and I ran away from there.

As I was going, Kiba looked at me and said, "Don't worry about us! Just get out of here!"

I kept running, looked back at Koneko and said, "Thanks guys."

-Outside the church, 5 minutes ago, Rias' POV-

It was a few minutes before Isaac, Kiba and Koneko went into the church. Akeno and I were outside to make sure that some other Fallen Angels wouldn't intrude. Sure enough, we saw some girl in a gothic Lolita style dress. She spotted us and said, "Aw, come on! We are trying to perform a very important ritual and you darn Devils have to crash the party!"

I replied, "Not my fault. You had to take the sister, Asia Argento, and now my servant wants her back. Nothing I can do to stop him."

2 other Fallen Angels appeared. It was the one who Isaac first saw the day after he was killed, and I'm guessing the one he encountered after getting his first pact. The first said, "So we meet again, Miss Gremory. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Right you are on that. Ready, Akeno?"

"Yep." She then make a barrier appear along with some Magic circles.

The little one said, "What is this? A trap?"

"No, It's just to make sure that you don't stop Isaac."

"Isaac? Oh, that's right, the little idiot that Raynere was sent to kill."

"I wouldn't say that about him, he sure is special."

The man said, "And what makes you say that?"

"Think about it. Why was she going to kill him?"

"Why else? The Sacred Gear he possesses."

"Correct. She targeted him because she is scared of the Ascension Phoenix! And she is right to be scared of it. From what you," I pointed to the female Fallen Angel, "Experienced, it has tremendous power."

She asked, "So what? Even if he has that power, it doesn't matter. You will all die the same."

I was a little agitated, but I let it go. Then I heard Isaac scream, "ASIA!" My destructive energy then flared up Akeno said, "Oops, looks like you screwed up."

My destruction powers then struck them down.

-Abandoned church, Isaac's POV-

I just got out of the basement with Asia in my arms. I laid her down on a bench, and said, "Asia. Please stay with me."

Asia looked at me, smiled, and said, "Isaac, please don't worry about me. I know God will care for me."

I heard Raynere say, "I think it's time we break this up. I'm tired of seeing you alive."

I got angry, looked at her and flames sparked up, then swirled around me. "You kill me, and I get it. If I was a piece of shit Fallen Angel like you, then I'd go after any power that could threaten me. But why? Why would you go after Asia!? All she wanted was friends, and she was so happy to have one in me. And I will not let you take her away from me again!"

My Fire Feather Gauntlets then shifted. From the red and silver gauntlets, they became full red and silver armor sleeves. Raynere said, "I don't get it! I thought they were just Twice Criticals?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but go to HELL!" I punched her and she got flung out the window.

Rias came into the church and said, "Looks like you made quick work of Raynere. But it seems you failed to protect Asia. I'm so sorry."

Kiba got out from the basement and, "Are we all good, President?"

"Yes, Kiba. Where is Koneko?"

"She punched her way out to-Oh, there she is."

Koneko walked in, dragging Raynere. She threw her onto the floor, and said, "Looking for this?"

Raynere was smoking with a broken wing, she tried to heal it with the Twilight healing, but Rias stepped on her hand. "I don't think so. It's time you die."

I said, "Please don't. Let me be the one. She played with my emotions, took me from Asia twice, and she is about to die. Please let me be the one to end her."

"I will allow this."

I walked to Raynere, activated some fire and said, "Even though you did all these things to me and Asia, I still had some fun with you...Yuma." I punched some fire towards her and she turned to ash.

I then saw Asia's Sacred Gear float down. Rias grabbed them ad said, "Let's return these, shall we?"

I went back to Asia and said, "Asia, are you still there? There is someone I'd like you to meet."

Asia could barely open her eyes, and said, "Who...is it, Isaac?"

"Rias, I'd like you to meet Asia Argento."

Rias smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Asia. From what Isaac has done, you really mean a lot to him."

She says, "Nice to meet you." She raises a hand, and rests it on my cheek. "Isaac, I'm so glad I had you as a friend."

I started to cry. "Please, don't talk like that Asia. You'll make it through this, and make plenty of friends. I don't really know a lot of people, but I'm sure we'll get more friends."

She smiled, and said, "Good bye, Isaac. It was so great to know you."

Her hand then fell from my cheek, and Asia died.

I held her hand, and kept crying. "No! Asia, please! Without you, I'm so alone..."

Rias said, "I don't want to see you like this. So please move Asia to the floor."

"Why?"

"I need to give her back her Sacred Gear."

She put them back on, and brought out a white Bishop piece. "I believe you know what this is?"

"Yeah, it's a chess piece right?"

"Correct. It is a Bishop, the healer. And I wouldn't mind having her as my Bishop, she seems really nice."

I said, "Sh-She can come back!?"

"Of course she can. Remember that I brought you back from death."

"Oh, thank you, President!"

"Now, let's get started."

I put her on the floor, and a Magic circle appeared. "In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Asia Argento. Hear my command. Return thy soul from the shadows of Death to the human realm. Rise once more as my Demon servant. Rejoice, or you have been given new life. Wake as my healer and clergyman."

The Bishop piece was absorbed into her body, and her Sacred Gear glowed.

"Is she alright?"

"See for yourself."

Asia got back up.

"Asia. You're back."

Rias said, "I don't usually bring back the dead, but I think it's a good idea to have a healer. Take good care of her, as you are now her guardian."

Asia said, "Isaac, what happened?"

I hugged her and said, " You're back. You're back, and I will protect you no matter what. Now come on. I'll take you to my home."

"Ok." She then smiled.

Before we left, I asked, "Wait, where's Akeno?"

"Right here." She walked in. "Did I miss everything?"

Rias said, "Unfortunately yes."

-Isaac's house, Isaac's POV-

I got home and said, "Welcome to Casa de Fennis. I'm the only person here, so there's no one to bother."

"No one? So you've been here all alone?"

"Alone, until now. Rias said I'm your guardian, and I think it's a good idea for you to stay here with me."

"Sounds good."

"I have an empty room, so you can take that one. And if you need anything, I'm right across the hall."

"Sure thing."

I got up to my room, and before I went to bed, I heard Asia call my name. I went to her room and said, "What is it, Asia?"

"It seems someone left some clothes here."

"What? No one else is here. There's also a note."

'Isaac,

Nice job on getting Asia...I'm guessing. Here is her uniform for school, and she also has a completely stocked drawer of clothes. Take good care of her.

Clark.'

"Well. It seems you're all set for school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, good night, Asia."

"Good night, Isaac. And thank you."

"You're welcome."

I went back to my room, and went to sleep.

-END-

 **There we have it! Asia now is the Bishop for Rias and now lives with Isaac. In the next episode, Isaac is now gonna relax and maybe get a couple more pacts in. Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	6. Holiday

**Hello everyone. Merciless Sun here, and welcome back to Rebel Phoenix DxD-Holiday. In the last episode, Isaac fought Raynere for Asia, and won. In this episode...Well, you're about to find out!**

-Isaac's Dream, That same night, Isaac's POV-

I guess it's been about 2 weeks since I left the 'Kill la Kill' universe, but I miss it so much. I'm just, I guess, drifting as I see Ryuko in front of Honno City. Then it just fast-forwards. It seems so much like what Satsuki and I went through. I guess nothing really changes...Until I see Ragyo. Just seeing her pisses me off.

Wait, now I'm going...to the 'High School DxD' universe. I see some brown-haired guy with a red Sacred Gear. He is with Rias, Akeno, Asia, and some other girls. Once again, nothing changes. I'm about to go somewhere else when I suddenly see Yuma. I smile, but then she changes into Raynere. I got scared and tried to run, but I hit a brick wall, and was about to be torn apart!

-Isaac's house, same time, Asia's POV-

So much has happened, and I couldn't sleep. I hear some mumbling from Isaac's room. I open his door, get inside, and see him talking in his sleep. He's just saying random things, but I then hear him say, "Raynere!" He then started to squirm. I got into bed with him to calm him down. After that, he stopped moving and acted calmer.

I then drift into sleep with him.

-Isaac's house, Next morning, Isaac's POV-

I woke up some time around 9Am. Thank God- OW! Damn, make that 'Thank Rias' for a long nice nap. I guess I should do...Something. I get up when I notice someone next to me...Holy! What is Asia doing here? Crap, she's waking up. "Morning, Asia."

"Morning, Isaac."

"Why were you in my bed?"

"Oh...You were talking in your sleep, and it sounds crazy in there. So I thought I would sleep next to you to calm you. Also I couldn't sleep, so I thought you would help with that."

"Oh." Wow, I'm glad she's living with me. "I'm gonna go visit Rias at the club building. Wanna come with?"

"Sure."

"Good. I'll cook some breakfast, then we can get going."

"Sounds amazing, Isaac."

-ORC building, Isaac's POV-

We just got to the ORC building, and sure enough, Rias was there. "Morning, President."

"Oh, Isaac. What are you 2 doing here?"

"I thought I'd see how my master is doing. Can't leave her all alone in this big building, now can I?"

"Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine. "

"I'm just kidding. So what's going to happen with Asia? Last night someone dropped off some clothes for her at my house. So is she enrolled here?"

"What? Let me see."

She brought out a laptop, clicked a few keys, and said, "Oh, it seems she is. Well, Asia. Starting tomorrow, after school, you will meet here with us and the other members."

She replied, "Ok."

Rias continued, "In the meantime, I want you 2 to relax."

"Yes, ma'am."

-Back home, Isaac's POV-

It was about 3 hours after coming back from the ORC when we were just watching TV and relaxing. Asia asked, "So Isaac, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"Oh, well, I'm from the US. There are plenty of things I could tell you, but I think there is a better time to tell you. It would be better to tell everyone when the time is right."

"Oh.." She them stared at a wall.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that so much has happened, and I don't know what the future will bring."

"Asia, there is so much uncertainty in this world that the real certainty is that I will always be there protect you, Rias, Akeno and Koneko. So don't worry."

"Well, if you say that, then I believe you."

"Good." I then smiled and we kept watching TV.

-Isaac's room, 10 PM, Isaac's POV-

I'm about to go to bed when I heard a knock at the door. It was Asia. "Um...Isaac, do you mind if I sleep here?"

"Not at all. You're welcome here at any time."

I then laid down and Asia cuddled next to me, holding onto my arm.

"Good night, Asia."

"Good night, Isaac. And thanks for letting me stay here."

"It's not a problem. I will always protect you."

We then fell asleep.

-Isaac's room, The next morning, Isaac's POV-

Finally, a good morning where sleeping next to a woman is expected. Then again, this is pretty much a harem anime...ish. I wake up Asia and say, "Good morning, Asia. Ready for school?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Go ahead and shower, I'll make us some breakfast, then when you're done, get dressed."

"Ok."

-Kuoh Academy, 1st class, Isaac's POV-

I just got to my first class, and Asia was making her introductions. "Hello. My name is Asia Argento. I am a new exchange student, and I've been living with Isaac."

Aw, crap. Here comes the storm. Sure enough, this bald guy and a nerd came up and said, "Hey, bro. I'm Motohama, and this is Matsuda. We wanna know how you got Asia-"

"Screw off."

"But-"

"I don't want anything to do with some pervs. So as I just said, screw off."

Some girls were then talking to Asia. "Look, if anything happens, please let me know."

"O-ok."

That may be good or bad for me...But since I'm pretty much the main mystery of the school, I don't think it could hurt , dear Rias, don't let this day be boring!

-ORC Building, After school, Isaac's POV-

Asia and I entered the room. "Hey everyone."

Rias said, "Hello, Isaac and Asia. It seems you have a couple of requests, Isaac."

"What? Is it that death metal guy?"

"No. It is 2 new people."

"Then I guess I'll get on that, ma'am. Wait, what about Asia?"

Akeno said, "Don't you worry about her. She'll start getting a pact today."

"Ah. And Akeno, please give me your number, so that way, I can come back here instead of running into a Fallen Angel."

"Right." I then got Akeno's number. "I'll tell you how it went."

I then got into the teleportation circle, and went to the requestor's home.

-Unknown house, Isaac's POV-

I just got to an unknown house and noticed that it had a lot of medieval objects, and stuff with and about dragons. I then saw a man in a red bath robe sitting in his chair. "Ah, good. It seems my request worked."

"Hello? You asked for a Devil from the House of Gremory?"

"Why, yes I did. The name is Michael Graves."

"I'm Isaac Fennis. So why did you request a Devil?"

"Well, even since I was a young boy, I've always wanted to be a dragon. so me and a few friends moved here to Japan, and my friend James told me about you, and I thought you could help."

"James? Oh, the death metal guy. Wait, a dragon?!"

"That is correct. I was hoping you could help me."

"I'll do what I can. I'll contact someone who might know."

I pulled out my phone and called Akeno.

"Hey Akeno. It's Isaac. I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Sure what is it?"

"My requestor is wanting to be a dragon, and I was hoping you could help me."

"Oh...I'll be right over."

I then hung up and said, "Well, my friend will be over in a few minutes."

-A few minutes later-

Akeno just came in through a transportation circle.

I say, "Hey, Akeno, glad you could come over."

"Not a problem, Isaac. So, Isaac tells me you want to be a dragon."

"That is correct, milady."

"Alright, let's get this party started then."

He laid down on his bed, and Akeno started saying some weird phrases.

He then started glowing, and after the ritual was finished, he rose and said, "Finally, I'm a...What the hell?"

Akeno said, "Sorry, I could only give you the Spirit of a Dragon."

I said to Michael, "Sorry man. Hopefully, on my next visit we can do better."

"It is fine. At least, I'm one step closer."

"That's good. Well, would you like to make a pact with me?"

"Sure."

"Great. Just raise your right hand and say 'I hereby form a bond with this Devil of the House of Gremory.'"

He then did so.

"Thank you. Well Akeno, I guess it's time I see my next requestor."

"Sure thing, but first..."

Akeno then kissed me. My mind went blank for a moment.

"W-why?"

"To make the first move. Ever since you arrived, you have been a total mystery, and to be honest, I like that in a man. Also, Rias wants you, she just has other matters to attend to before she can come to terms with it."

"Oh..." I then thought about that: Rias wanting me...Then I'll do my best! "Well, I guess it's time to get going."

"Great. I'll transport you then."

A transportation circle then appeared around me and went to the next requestor.

-2nd requestor's house, Isaac's POV-

Hm, weird sense of Deja vu. Dark room, candles lit. Not that I mind. I then see a woman with black clothing, blonde hair, and some piercings. "Hi there. You called for a Devil from the House of Gremory?"

"That I did. The name is Lisa."

"Oh, well, I'm Isaac. So how do you know James?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh? Since when?"

"About now-ish."

"Wha-"

She then crawled over and kissed me.

"My, my. You are cute. I think I might wanna keep you to myself."

She sat me down on the couch, and I had a dumb smile on my face, and said, "So, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just please keep me company."

"Will do, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Lisa."

"Oh, well then, yes Lisa."

"Now I'll be back and get into something more comfortable. Don't go anywhere."

"Sure."

Boy this is crazy. A hot goth chick immediately dumps my first guy with a pact, and now she wants me...I think I need this. I see her walk in and...Awesome!

She walks in naked. "You like?"

"Um..yeah."

"Aw, there's no need to be shy. You can touch all you want." She climbs on top of me, and whispers into my ear, "Come on, I know you want to touch."

Someone please save me! And as soon as I say that, my phone rings. Thank Rias! I try to answer it, but Lisa grabs my hand, and places it on her breast. "Please don't keep me waiting."

"I'm sorry, Lisa, but I gotta answer this."

I get out of her grasp and answer the phone. "Hello."

"Um...Is Isaac there?"

"Yes, Asia, I'm here. What is it?"

"Oh, well I got back home, and noticed you aren't here. Could you please come home now?"

"Yeah, sure thing. I just gotta get this pact, then I'll get home as quick as I can."

"Please hurry."

She then hung up, and I said, "I'm sorry, Lisa. But I have go home now. Could you please make a pact with me though?"

"Oh course."

"Great. Just raise you're right hand and say 'I hereby form a bond with this Devil of the House of Gremory.'"

She then does so. I'm about to leave when she kisses me one last time. "I'm sorry for what happened. It's just that James has been a little less of a boyfriend than I expected."

"Don't worry about it. Believe it or not, I needed this, sure a little hesitant because of other reasons, but I needed it. Next time you summon me, I will look forward to it. Have a great night, Lisa."

"You too, Isaac."

I walked out the door and headed home.

-On his way home, 5 minutes later, Isaac's POV-

I was on my way home when my phone rang. I check to see who it is, and it was Rias.

"Hey, President. I just finished getting my 2nd and 3rd pacts. What's going on?"

"Could I stay at your place tonight?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

It's just some problems at the Underworld, and I think you being with me can calm me."

Wow, I think Akeno is right on that one. "Yeah come on over. I'm on my way, so by the time I get back, you'll probably be there. See you there."

"Alright, see you there. Isaac."

She then hung up.

Damn! Ria wanting to be in bed with me...intentionally! This mission is getting better and better. Which reminds me...I will tell everyone about my mission tomorrow after classes.

-Isaac's home, Isaac's POV-

I just got home, and sure enough, Rias was there. Devil, she's beautiful. "Good evening, ma'am. Wanna come in?" I opened the door for her.

"Why, thank you Isaac." As she walked through, she smiled, but I could see something was troubling her.

We went up to my room, and Asia was in her room. I knocked on her door, and she hugged me. "Oh, Isaac. I was so lonely in here. Why is Rias in here?"

"Oh, something is going on, and she wants to sleep here. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, of course not. But what about us?"

"Don't worry about it, Asia. I got it taken care of."

All 3 of us went into my room. I laid down, then Asia laid on my left side. Before Rias got into bed, she was taking her clothes off. "Woah. What are you doing?"

"I always sleep in the nude."

I don't mind that, but with Asia here, I don't think she needs any ideas like that yet."

"Alright. Good night Isaac."

She got on my right side. She kissed me on my forehead. She smiled as we all drifted to sleep.

-Isaac's room, the next day, Isaac's POV-

We all got woken up by the alarm, and both Rias and Asia, smiled at me. "Morning girls. Well go ahead and shower. There are 2 bathrooms.

-ORC building, after classes, Isaac's POV-

We just finished up classes, and when Asia and I got there, it was very quiet. Rias was at the desk doing some Devil business, Akeno was on the couch drinking some tea next to Kiba, and Koneko was eating some junk food.

Rias saw us and said, "Ah, good afternoon you two."

I replied, "Good afternoon, President. Say, you mind if I say something?"

"Of course not. Go ahead."

"Alright...My name is Isaac Fennis, and I am from another universe."

Now for the reactions...

-END-

 **There you have it! Isaac got 2 more pacts, the last being the most interesting, and told everyone about who he really is. In the next chapter...I don't really know because I now need to watch the rest of the season. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Heart of a Dragon

**Hey everyone. Welcome back to Rebel Phoenix DxD! In the last episode, Isaac and Asia relaxed a bit after all the crazy shit they went through, and Isaac got 2 new pacts, 1 of which was totally worth it. In this episode, Isaac and Asia with get 1 step closer to being better Devils.**

-ORC building, Isaac's POV-

I was in front of the club members and said, "Alright...My name is Isaac Fennis, and I am from another universe."

Rias said, "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Maybe I should explain. I am from a universe where clothing gives you power, but something changed it. After a lot of fighting, I changed it back, and I was taken to a place called the Chronal Nexus. I was sent here because something changed your world."

Akeno said, "I thought I heard you say something about a mission last week."

Rias said, "What changed?"

"Someone doesn't exist. My memories are a little hazy, but that is certain. Please believe me."

Rias sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't believe you. Now to the matters of today...Isaac, Asia, I believe it is time for you to become real Devil, no more spreading fliers, because tonight you are getting Familiars."

"Familiars?"

"Correct. Let me show you." A bat flew to her hand. When she moved the hand, it changed into a woman...Wait...Holy shit!

"It's that woman from the day I was killed by Raynere!"

"Yes...Sorry, but we pretty much spied on you on that day...but! Now you and Asia are going to have your own Famiilars."

"Awesome."

We hen heard a woman say, "It's been a while Rias."

I saw 2 girls in glasses, a guy, and some other people.

Rias replied, "That it has been, Sona. Isaac, Asia, say hello to Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, President and VP of the Student Council."

I said, "Nice to meet you ma'am. I am Isaac Fennis and this is Asia Argento. And what's your name, guy?"

"Name's Saji Genshiro, Lady Sona's new Pawn."

"You're a Pawn too, eh?"

Sona interrupted and said, "Sorry I have to cut this short, Rias, but do you mean to get your new Devils Familiar?"

"Yes I do. Do you intend to do the same?"

"Yes. Now will we come together and get them some new ones at the same time, or will we fight for it?"

"In what manner? A Rating Game?"

"No, cause I don't think anyone, even your brother, or him would think it would be a good idea."

"Don't ever bring that man up again."

"Fine then. We shall do a sports competition."

"Sounds good."

-Tennis court, 10 minutes later, Isaac's POV-

Nice day for some Devils to duke it out in an awesome, and shall I say, damn sexy tennis match. This is Isaac Fennis, coming to you in Deadpool style! That's right, I'm breaking the 4th wall, and I hope I don't turn into a cow from that!

In the left section, we have Rias Gremory, Future Heiress to the Gremory household and 'Ruin Princess' and Akeno Himejima, the black-haired beauty of the Occult Research Club, a chic who digs me, and Lightning Expert!

And in the right section, we have Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra. I don't know much about them, but damn they are fine!

The court is surrounded by generally interested people, and a couple of dumb-ass pervs...Wait!

"Matsuda! Motohama! The hell are you guys doing here?!"

"Come on, man. We're here to watch these honeys play some tennis!"

I punch them high to the sky! "And stay out! Damn pervs!" Wait, where was I? Oh right!

Now back to the match! Rias serves to start, and Tsubaki returns. It seems pretty normal until yes! Sona sends one back to Akeno with magic!...Didn't know it was allowed. Screw it! Rias then sends it back to Sona with her own Gremory Magic and...

-ORC building, 30 minutes ago, Isaac's POV-

Akeno said, "Well, due to unseen events," she held up torn rackets, "The match was cancelled."

I asked, "So what do we do now?"

Rias said, "We will do a dodgeball match tonight at midnight. Then after that, we will get Familiars. So in the meantime, go home and get some rest. Don't worry, it's been allowed."

"Yes, ma'am."

Asia asked me, "So does that mean we're done with school today, Isaac?"

"Yes, it does. Let's go home, Asia."

She looks at me and smiles.

-Clothing store, Isaac's POV-

We were going back home when I had a great idea. "Hey, Asia. I'm gonna go in here."

"O-ok."

We went in and I found some black fingerless gloves.

"Asia, do you have a sewing kit at home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"A little project for tonight."

-Isaac's home, Isaac's POV-

We just got home, and Asia and I went to my room. She laid down first, and laid next to her.

She then kissed me and said, "Good night, Isaac."

"Good night, Asia."

I then went to sleep with the fact that Asia now has a thing for me...With what's happened, I'm not surprised.

-Isaac's home, 9 PM, Isaac's POV-

Well, the match is in 3 hours, so I got some time to do my project. I took out a flier that I kept for myself, got Asia's sewing kit, and started making the symbol in the middle of the magic circle.

-Gym, Midnight, Isaac's POV-

Asia and I just got to the gym for the dodgeball match, and I started getting memories of the original timeline, including some dude getting hit in the nads...Not happening to me!

I see Rias and say, "Hey ma'am. Hope you don't mind, but I made these for the match tonight."

I handed everyone fingerless gloves with the symbol that was in the middle of the magic circles.

Rias put a pair on and said, "Isaac, they are nice. Thank you very much."

I replied, "Well, I wanted to show my worth in more than fighting."

"Well, you are certainly doing well." She then smiled at me.

Sona and the Student Council got to the gym and we got to positions.

-In Isaac's Head, Same place, Isaac's POV-

Hey everyone! Welcome back to The Real Battle Down Under!...Round 2! This is Isaac Fennis, and once again, I'm breaking the 4th wall! I am in position to play dodgeball, and I'm next to Rias Gremory. This program is brought to you by Team Four Star Soda-'The soda that's dedicated,' Ecchi Red Light District, 'Where the good pervs are,' and The Occult Research Club...Don't need any explaining!

Now...START! I ran to the first ball, and backed off because a girl got it first.

-Few minutes later-

And welcome back! Sorry, I pretty much spaced out while playing the game. The game is getting kinda serious now that they started using magic. Tsubaki throws one towards me, and it looks like...Yep, it's homing. Crap, crap, crap! Wait, what the hell am I doing?! I catch it, and Tsubaki got out. That makes 3 players out on Sona's side, and 1 out on ours...Yep. Asia got out earlier, and the player that got back in is Koneko.

I put a fist out, and we do a fist bump.

-5 minutes later-

Welcome back to the last moments of the match. And here are the highlights: Rias and Akeno double-teamed Saji and got him out, so that means only Sona is left against Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and me.

I grab a ball, activate my Rebirth Gear, bring out some flames, and threw the ball at Sona. She couldn't block it, so it hit her on the arm, and burnt some clothes off her.

And that's the game! I am the champion of the Kuoh Academy Devil Battle! Cue applause, confetti, and hot chicks wearing bikinis while I'm riding a winged tiger over a rainbow!

We all gathered at the center, and Rias and Sona shook hands. Sona said, "Congrats, Rias. You won this fair and square. And to you, Isaac, that Sacred Gear of yours is really something."

I reply kinda embarrassed, "Well, I guess I was born with it. Hehe."

Rias turned to us and said, "Now that that's over, get back into your uniforms and we'll get going. The place is only open during a full moon, and as luck would have it, there is a full moon."

-ORC building, 20 minutes later, Isaac's POV-

We got back, and got into a magic circle.

Here...we...GO!

-Mysterious spot, Isaac's POV-

We just got to a swampy area, and saw a man up a tree.

"Greetings, hello. What brings you people from below?"

I whispered to Rias, "How does this guy know we're Devils?"

"Don't mind him. He is the Familiar Keeper. He likes to speak in rhymes."

"Great. That's not gonna get old fast."

Rias says, "Hello, Famiiar Keeper. I am here for my servants to have their own Familiars."

"Oh, perfect." He jumps off from the tree, and says, "Looking for something with teeth and scales, or something cute with a tail?"

"Anything you got."

"Good, I was tired of that tree. If you want a Familiar, then follow me."

-A Lake, Isaac's POV-

We kept walking for a few minutes when we stopped at a lake.

He said, "This is the Sprite Lake. From which path will you take?"

Please Dear Rias, please make him stop!

The lake started to shine, and a woman with big...everything! and a man's face!

"Yeah, I'm sorry ma'am, but that's a big fat no."

"Oh...Then I guess we'll...Oh."

This green slime then rained on us. After it stopped, all the girls' clothes started to burn off.

Akeno said in a mix of naughty and scared, "Oh, you naughty slime."

Rias then said, "Isaac, Kiba. Maybe you could do something!"

I said, "I'm on it. Kiba's blind right now."

The slime starts to eat away at Rias' bra, and I pause for a moment, but I snap out of it, and start punching fire.

"It's not doing anything!"

Fire and lightning then started to appear from somewhere, and I see 2 small dragons: a blue one that used the lightning, and a red one that used the fire.

The slime died off, and I stared at amazement at the dragons. "I guess I should thank ya, little guys."

The red dragon flew to me, and the blue dragon flew to Asia.

Asia said thanks, "Rassei?"

I said, "What?"

"I wanted to give him a good name."

"Oh..." I picked up the red dragon and said, "And what should I call you?"

The dragon then used telepathy and said, "I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Whoa, what the hell?!"

Rias said, "If we're all done here, then I'd like to say congrats on getting your own Familiars, Isaac, and Asia. Now make your bonds with them, and let's go home."

Asia and I say the oath to the bond, and we now have Familiars!

We then got in a transportation circle heading back to the ORC building.

-ORC building, Isaac's POV-

We just got back and Rias said, "Well good job you two. I will see you here tomorrow, and for now, I'm gonna throw my clothes out."

She then giggled a bit, and Asia and I left for home.

-Isaac's Home, Isaac's POV-

We just got home, and when we got to my room, I said to Asia, "You know, since you're not using your room anymore, maybe we should make your room into the Familiars' room."

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah, well, Rassei and Ddraig, how about it?"

Ddraig said telepathically, "Sure."

I then picked them up, and took them to Asia's room. "Ready for some sleep, Asia?"

"Yeah."

She then smiled at me, and we both fell asleep.

-END-

 **That's right! As you just read, Rias' group won against Sona Sitri's peerage and got new Familiars, including Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. In the next episode, from what I saw for the preview for episode 8, it has something to do with Riser Phoenix, Rias's fiancé. Thanks for reading!**

 **Author's Note: In the previous chapter, Holiday, Isaac made a pact with a woman named Lisa. I guess I should explain where she came from. She is designed after Misa Amane from Death Note. I that idea from a dream. Not only did that come from a dream, but when I was writing Anarchy Clothing, its also where the sex scene with Ragyo Kiryiun came from. Let's hope that other good things come from the dreams of a man with a train of thought off the tracks!**


	8. 100 Ways to Hate

**Hey everyone! Merciless Sun here with a brand new chapter of Rebel Phoenix DxD! In the last chapter, Isaac and Asia got Familiars: Rassei, Asia's Blue Lightning Dragon, and Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor that should have been Issei's Sacred Gear, but since Issei doesn't exist, Ddraig is now a simple Dragon. In this episode, Isaac will see what is troubling Rias, and meet the main antagonist of Season 1. Hope you enjoy.**

Isaac's Dream, Isaac's POV-

I'm in an empty black room, and I see Rias naked in front of me. "Rias...You are so beautiful."

Then I hear a familiar voice, "Did you forget about me, Isaac?"

I am shocked as I turn left, and see Satsuki wearing Senketsu. "Sat-Satsuki!"

Another familiar voice called, "And what about me?"

I stood there shocked, and angry, as I then saw her mother, Ragyo, in her standard white dress.

I was about to charge to her, but then I saw a bright light.

-Isaac's Room, Isaac's POV-

Ugh...Just got woken up by the alarm, and Asia woke up next to me.

"Morning, Asia."

"Morning, Isaac."

"Ready for another boring day at Kuoh Academy?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then get ready, and I'll get breakfast ready."

"Thanks."

-ORC Building, After School, Isaac's POV-

We just finished our classes, and we had some tea made by Akeno.

It was all quiet when Koneko stormed into the room dragging Matsuda and Motohama.

I stood up, had a pissed off look on my face, and said, "What the hell are you pervs doing here?!"

Koneko said, "These idiots were caught peeping in the girls' locker room."

"Koneko, I got this. You two, get yo asses up and step outside. I think it's time for you to know your places..."

-ORC Building, Rias' POV-

Isaac was outside, pounding some sense into the peepers, Matsuda and Motohama. Recently they've made themselves more of a nuisance than ever. But it doesn't matter. I said to the members, "Everyone but Akeno, you may go home."

They did so and Akeno said, "What seems to be the problem, Rias?"

"It's just...Isaac is getting along so well as a Devil. And then he dropped that 'From another universe' story on us. "

"Are you sure it's that?"

"...I'm sorry. Its Riser."

"I thought so."

"You know how he is. He thinks he's so high and mighty, and I can't take it. I don't want to marry him."

"I understand, Rias. Now may I be excused to leave?"

I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. You are free to go."

"Alright, have a good night, Rias."

"You too, Akeno."

She then leaves, and after that a white transportation circle appears, and a familiar woman comes out of it.

-Isaac's Room, 8 PM, Isaac's POV-

Asia and I got home a couple of hours ago, and we were doing our homework when Rias teleported in.

"AH! President!?"

"Hello, Isaac. Didn't expect you to be surprised?"

"Sorry, could've gotten a call though."

"My apologies. Asia, may you please step out?"

"Oh. Yes, ma'am."

She walked out, then Rias closed the door. "Um, what seems to be the problem?"

She gets to my bed and says, "There isn't much time, you must take me now. Please take my virginity!"

Ok, something is up, cause never have I heard a woman say that! "What?!"

She got me on my bed and started stripping.

"Wait, what's going on?"

She got her bra off and said, "you are so shy and eager to stop this. Is this you first time too?"

"What? No...No, I'm not." I wish she didn't remind me of that amazing experience.

"Then you know what to do right?"

"No, I was a little tied up."

"Oh, kinky."

I hugged her, but then a white light shined out of a transportation circle. A woman wearing a maid outfit and big boobs came out.

Rias said, "I knew you would follow me here, Grayfia."

Grayfia says,"Really, Rias? You choose this lowborn? You know Sirzechs is going to be terribly disappointed."

I ask, "Wait, who's Sirzechs?"

"She means my older brother. Look Grayfia, my life is my own. What's wrong if I want to spend it with someone else? Also I am tired of people saying my servant is a piece of garbage. I don't care if you my brother's Queen or not!"

I say, "Rias..."

Grayfia starts to pick up her clothes and says, "Please remember that you are the next heir to the House of Gremory. Have some respect for yourself." She then turns to me and says, "Pardon, I am Grayfia, another Devil in service to the House of Gremory. We shall leave now."

I say nervously, "Ok...Nice to meet you."

Rias gets next to me and said, "I am sorry about what has happened. Please let's forget about what happened, Isaac."

"Ok..."

Grayfia asks, "Isaac? So this is the one you are talking about?"

"Yes, he is my Pawn."

Grayfia turns to me and replies, "The one who owns the Rebirth Gear, and the Spirit of the Ascension Phoenix, Ariz."

Rias barks, "Look, if you want to speak, then let's do it at my headquarters. You won't mind if Akeno is there, do you?"

"The Priestess of Thunder? Of course, in fact it's best for a King to have her Queen in times like these."

Rias turns to me again and whispers, "Please forgive me for what has happened."

I say, "Yeah sure." She then kisses me on the cheek.

"Then I guess I should leave."

Rias and Grayfia leave on a transportation circle. Asia comes back in and asks, "Is everything alright, Isaac?"

"I...don't know. And that's what scares me."

We then finish our homework and at 10, we head to bed.

-ORC Building, After School, Next Day, Isaac's POV-

Asia and I head over to the club, and when we get in, I see Rias, the rest of the club, and Grayfia. "Lady Grayfia? Thank you for visiting. Ma'am, why is she here?"

"Well, now that you two are here, Grayfia, I believe you had something to say?"

"Yes, Lady-"

We were interrupted by a magic circle, then a giant inferno coming from it! A man then appeared and said, "Riser...has arrived in the Human Realm. And I have come to see you, my lovely Rias."

Who the fuck is this tool?

I ask, "And you are?"

Grayfia replies, "This is Lord Riser Phenex, 3rd in line as an heir to the House of Phenex, and fiancé to the next heir of the House of Gremory."

"...Fiance!?"

We then sit on the couches, and we are given some tea by Akeno. "Excellent tea made by your Queen."

Akeno said, "Thank you, sir."

He then rubs his hand on her thigh...This douche is gonna marry Rias?! That's bullshit!

Rias gets up and said, "Look, Riser. I want you to get this through your thick skull. I. Will. Not. Marry. You!"

"Oh, Rias. Riser believes that with your family's circumstances, you can't afford to be so selfish."

"I don't care about that. My husband should be my choice."

"Now, now, Rias. You know Devils should always remain pure-blood. We are still recovering from the last war. Your brother and father made this arrangement for all devils to prosper."

"My father, brother and entire clan were too desperate. Once again, Riser, I will not marry you!"

Riser then cups her chin in his hand and says, "For the final time, Riser bears the honor for the Phenex clan, disgracing it will be somewhere near a death sentence."

I interrupt, "Hey! Stop it."

"Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room, but Rias, you will return to the Underworld!"

Grayfia says, "There will be no incineration. Lady Rias, Lord Riser, as you know I was sent here by orders of Sirzechs, so there will be peace."

"Riser apologizes, 'Ultimate Queen.'"

Rias says, Yes, could you please be a little more specific with my brother's message?"

"Yes, Rias. If you choose your own preferences over those of you family, then there will be a Rating Game to decide your fate."

I ask, "Wait, what's a Rating Game?"

Akeno says, "It is a competition Devils play against each other."

"Oh, so that's what the Chess positions are for."

"Correct, every Devil is given a certain spot depending on what powers they possess."

Riser says, "Riser has played numerous games, and came out victorious. Rias hasn't even qualified."

"What? Why?"

Akeno continues, "Kings must be mature eough to play. It's not that Rias hasn't had the opportunity, it's just that due to her age, she couldn't."

Riser asked, "Now Rias, I must ask: Is this cute little group of yours your Evil Pieces?"

"And what if they are?"

He snapped his fingers, and 15 girls came out of a magic circle. "Riser has 15 Pieces, in other words, I have a full set."

I look at one of them, and Riser asks, "Like what you see? Yubaluna."

A purple-haired chick comes to him, and he kisses her. Rias and I have a pissed off look on our faces.

Riser then fondles her breast and says, "No matter how long you live, you won't have what I have."

"...You have all these girls...And you want Rias too?! You sick bastard!" I run towards him with the Ruby Flame Sleeves activated.

He said, "Mira," and a little girl rushed from the group.

What? A little girl? If the Kill la Kill universe has taught you anything, it's that looks can be deceiving. She then hit me with this pole, and I flew to the ceiling, and fell with a hard impact.

Rias ran to me and said, "Isaac! I'm so sorry."

I slowly asked, "Did...anyone..get the number of that bitch?" I then passed out.

-Same place, Same time, Rias' POV-

Isaac was attacked by one of Riser's Pieces, and just passed out.

Riser said, "Ha! Imagine, the bearer of the amazing Rebirth Gear is so weak. So sad, my dear."

"...Grayfia, tell my brother I agree to the Rating Game."

"I will inform him immediately."

"And Riser, believe me when I say that we will destroy you."

"And I will look forward to it. See you at the game."

Riser and his peerage then left via a transportation circle with his signature inferno.

-END-

 **There you have it! I wanted to put a little bit of Dragon Ball Z Abridged, not only for comedic value, but also in celebration of episode 50. So now Isaac and Asia have met Riser Phenex, the heir to the House of Phenex, and a complete douche! In the next episode, Rias and her peerage shall train for the Rating Game against Riser, and Isaac will discover a new power to the Rebirth Gear! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Eye of The Tiger

**Hey everyone, this is Merciless Sun, and welcome back to another awesome episode of Rebel Phoenix DxD. In the last episode, Isaac was about to get it on with Rias, but was interrupted by her sister-in-law, Grayfia; met Rias' fiancé and a total douchebag, Riser Phenex; and Isaac got his ass kicked by his Pawn. In this episode, Isaac and Asia will begin their training for their very first Rating Game! Hope you enjoy!**

-Gremory Training Field, Next Day, Isaac's POV-

Yesterday, I got my ass kicked by one of Riser's servants. Now Rias told us that we now have 10 days to train for the Rating Game against Riser's peerage. We got to the top of a mountainous area, while I was carrying a huge bag, and kinda struggling, but doing alright. I saw what it looked like, and it had a huge mansion, some fountains and other stuff like that.

When we got to the top, Rias said, "Alright everyone. Get inside and unpack. But don't relax just yet, for we are about to start the training."

-Backyard of Training Grounds, Isaac's POV-

I was in my gym clothes, along with everyone else, and Kiba was in front of me, saying, "Alright, Isaac. I understand that the Rebirth Gear increases your strength when it's activated, but it is important to increase your base strength to go to and beyond your limits."

We were both handed wooden swords, and Rias waved a flag for us to begin. I rushed to Kiba, and he went on the defense. I tried to go under to the right, but he saw through that and dodged. "You got skills, but remember, I'm Lady Rias' Knight!"

He went on the offensive, and this went back and forth for about 5 minutes. Rias then said, "Alright boys, that's enough. Good job, Isaac. Out of all my previous Pawns, you are the most promising."

"Well, I do aim to please."

She continued to say, "Now it is time for you and Asia to show magical potential. Go with Akeno and she will show you how."

-Inside the mansion, Isaac's POV-

Now it is time for us to be shown how to magic. Akeno said, "Now that you are Devils, you have access to magic. I know it sounds strange, but with our line of work, strange is our forte. Now I want you to focus, and bring out a small amount of magical energy."

I held my hands close to my body, closed my eyes, focused, and in a few seconds, a small blue ball of light formed. Asia then followed suit with a green ball at about the same size.

"Well done, you two. Now onto the next phase." She brought out a water bottle, set it on a table, and froze the water inside it.

I said, "Whoa. How can we do that?"

"Magical energy can be manipulated and transformed into all forms of stuff, from fire to electricity. You don't have to practice, but at least remember that later on during battle."

We both said, "Right."

"Now Lady Rias would like to see you in the kitchen."

"Ok."

-Kitchen, 10 minutes later, Isaac's POV-

Asia and I got to the kitchen and we put on aprons. There were 2 big pots full of water, and a bunch of potatoes and onions. Rias was there and said, "Now onto the 2nd part of the Magic training: Utilization. I want you to use what you learned from Akeno to make some food. I'll be back in 1 hour."

I said, "Yes, ma'am."

Asia went to the pot of water, waved her hand and asked, "Um, could you boil please?" When she did, the water immediately boiled.

I held up an onion, and thought 'Hm..Don't know how I could get this done...Damn, I just wanna be with Akeno and...'

As I thought of Akeno naked, a fire swirled around the onion and the skin burned off! 'What was that?'

Asia got up to me and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know, its skin just burned off! Let's see if I can get it to work again."

I picked up a potato, and thought of Rias naked. And then the potato skin burned off! 'Hmm...Thank you perverted nature! Now...To use this in battle.'

"Well, Asia, I think I got it all figured out, but I don't want to tell you yet. For now, let's use our magic to cook us some good dinner tonight!"

"Okay, Isaac." She then had a cute smile.

We then spent the next hour cooking up something fierce for the club.

-Dining Room, Isaac's POV-

Everyone was sitting at the table when I came out of the kitchen saying, "Everyone, I thank you for your patience. Asia and I used our newfound magic, taught by Akeno, and was told by our President here to cook up dinner. So without any further adieu, I bring you, our beef stew!"

Asia came out of the kitchen with a cart carrying a pot of our stew. I got out some bowls and passed them around with the stew.

Akeno said, "Wow, this is delicious. I taught you well." She then gave me a flirtatious wink. I replied with a nervous smile.

Kiba said, "Not bad, man."

"It's what I do."

Koneko said, "Not bad for a pervert."

"Hey, I'm not a pervert."

Rias finally said, "Well done, Isaac and Asia."

Asia said, "Well, Isaac learned how to properly manipulate fire, so we wanted a real char-broiled meal."

I said, "Well, I guess having the Ascension Phoenix as my Sacred Gear does help, hehe."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

-30 minutes later, Isaac's POV-

We just finished eating when Rias said, "Well, I don't know about you but I think a bath sounds pretty good. Isaac, would you like to join me?"

"R-Really?"

"Of course, you made this delicious meal, and after all you're showing amazing potential. So I thought this might be a good reward. Whaat say you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind."

"Asia?"

"Y-yes."

"Koneko?"

"I'd rather die."

Rias said, "Well, you heard Koneko. Sorry, hon."

"Oh. It's ok." DAMMIT! That wonderful experience is ruined because of Koneko making that crazy assumption that I'm a pervert. Hopefully I can redeem that reward for something else. Hehe.

-Backyard, Next morning, Isaac's POV-

We were in the backyard.

Rias then told me and Kiba to face each other. "Alright Isaac, I did some research on your Rebirth Gear, and this will certainly help. The Rebirth Gear is like any other Sacred Gear, it works off emotions. Now what makes it different than any other is that it works off anger. Now I want you to activate it."

"Yes, ma'am. Actitvate! Rebirth Gear!"

The Ruby Flame Sleeves were then on my arms. Rias then said, "Good, now I want you to think back to the day that Asia died. I know you might not want to, but this is essential."

I closed my eyes, and thought of that moment: How I set Asia down, defeated Raynere, but it still wasn't enough. I got angrier, then all of a sudden, Rias says, "Alright, Isaac, that's enough. Now open your eyes."

I opened and saw the massive flames around me. "Good job. Now I want you to harness that energy into a blast."

I focused, moved my hands to my side like I was about to charge a Kamehame-ha, and said, "Phoenix Scream!"

A stream of fire blasted from my hands, and incinerated some nearby trees.

I was a little exhausted, and Rias said, "Well done, I think you will prove very useful during the Rating Game."

"I will...keep up the good work, ma'am."

"Alright, let's get onto the rest of the training today."

-Some Random Room, Isaac's POV-

Asia was standing in front of us, and said, "Ok, Lady Rias said it was alright for me to give you your next lesson: Weapons used against Devils. Now there are 2 main things used against Devils: Holy Water. Now since it is in a container, it is not harmful, but if it gets on you, it will burn like crazy. The other is the Holy Bible. I used to read it all the time, but now that I'm a Devil, I can't even get past one verse. Let me try again...OWOW!"

Rias said, "Thank you Asia."

-Isaac's Room, That night, Isaac's POV-

Training was finished up today, and once again, I couldn't sleep. I looked out the window and saw Rias standing under a gazebo. I decided to talk to her.

-Gazebo outside, Isaac's POV-

I got up to the gazebo and said, "Is everything alright, ma'am?"

"Oh! Isaac, you scared me."

I laughed a little, and replied, "You're not the first person to say that to me."

"Funny. Well, it's just that with all that is happening, I just want to win to stay away from Riser."

She looked away from me and was kind of depressed.

"Look, ma'am. I know you still don't believe me, but from my original universe, there was a school called Honnoji Academy. It was ruled by my girlfriend's sister, and my girlfriend fought for her own freedom. However when it changed, my girlfriend became the ruler, and I started dating her sister. Little did I know, I was fighting for both of their freedom. So just know I will always fight for you, not just because I'm your Pawn, but also because I know what it's like."

She turned to me with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you for those kind words...Maybe I could indulge you a bit with your 'different universe' story."

"No. I feel that would be for a different time. So, what's the plan for the Rating Game?"

"Well..."

-30 minutes later-

"Nice plan, but with Riser, do you think it will work?"

"I don't know. The name Phenex isn't just for show. He is in a way, invincible."

"But he can still be defeated, right?"

"I'm no sure..."

"Well with me by your side, the chances could be greater, or at least that's what I think. Don't lose faith in yourself, ma'am."

She smiled and said, "Thank you for those encouraging words, Isaac. And please, when we're alone, please call me Rias."

"Of course, Rias. Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna head to bed."

"Wait, may I please accompany you?"

"Really? Well, sure."

-Isaac's Room, Isaac's POV-

We got back to my room, and when we both sat down, Rias said, "I bet you've been waiting for your reward. I'm sorry about Koneko, but if you want you can touch my breasts."

"Wha...Actually, I would like nothing more than that, Rias."

"Good." She took her top off and her magnificent breasts were out. I reached a hand out and grabbed her left one.

She smiled as I grabbed and squeezed away. I then decided to take it a step further and put my mouth on her right nipple. She then moaned a little, and petted me.

I put my head back up to Rias' level and smiled. Our faces got closer, and I close my eyes as I move my lips and about to kiss her, and I say, "I...I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you want nothing to do with Riser, but it doesn't mean you could be his. So until we defeat him, this can't continue. And this will be even more motivation."

"I...I see. I respect that. Well, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Thank you ma'am." She leans back some, while I lay my head on top of her breasts. She pets my head while I fall asleep.

-Isaac's Room, Rias' POV-

Isaac just fell asleep on my breasts, and I couldn't help but smile. I say a little quietly, "He definitely has some potential...Certainly a keeper."

About 30 minutes later, I decided to leave.

-Isaac's Home, 8 Days later, Isaac's POV-

...The battle is almost about to start. It's 10:30 PM right now, and at 11:30, we will battle Riser Phenex to save Rias from marriage...This will work! Asia shows up and says, "Isaac, is everything ok?"

"Oh, hey, Asia. Yeah, its just that battling can be a little nerve-racking, even though I am familiar with it."

"Yeah...Can I stay with you until then?"

"Sure."

Asia then sat down and held onto my arm for the next hour.

-1 hour later-

Alright...IT'S ON!

-END-

 **There you have it! Isaac and Asia realized their Magic potential, Isaac started to really use the Rebirth Gear, and got an awesome reward from Rias. Well, in the next episode, Rias and her peerage will finally participate in their first Rating Game. Thanks for reading.**

 **Author's Note: Well, we are almost done with Rebel Phoenix DxD Season 1. I can't believe it! Well, first I wanted to thanks everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed, it really means a lot to me to see that you care. Well, with this chapter, I wanted to have my own version of Issei's special move: The Flame Strip. But after watching episode 10 and seeing the negative reviews from Sona and Tsubaki, I decided not to. Also, in the last story, Anarchy Clothing, there was a Parasite that changed the timeline. I know there has been no mention, but don't worry, it will be shown.**


	10. This Day We Fight!

**HEY EVERYONE! Welcome to the 2nd-to-last chapter of Rebel Phoenix DxD! In the last episode, Isaac began his training with Rias and the others, realized the real potential of the Rebirth Gear, and was about to set forth to the Rating Game. In this episode, Rias and her peerage shall battle Riser Phenex for her freedom! Please enjoy!**

-ORC Building, Isaac's POV-

Asia and I just got to the club, and everyone else was there. "Hey, everyone, and President."

Rias greeted me back, "Hello, Isaac and Asia. So are you ready?"

"Are you kidding me? With all the training that we all did, I have no doubt that we'll win. Now don't worry, and let your servants kick some ass!"

As soon as I said that, Grayfia came in via Transportation Circle. "Well, it seems very lively in here. Lady Rias, if you and your servants are ready, then please step into this circle, and you will be transported to the battlefield."

"Thank you, Grayfia. Well everyone, if there are no objections, let's fight Riser."

Sona and Tsubaki came in and said, "Well, I don't want you to leave without me give you some words of luck."

I asked, "Other than that, why are you here?"

"Well, we are broadcasting this to the Underworld, and came to make the final preparations."

"Wow. Well, we'll make this Rating Game a memorable one."

"That I'd like to see. I think you should go now, Rias. I'm sure you know Riser doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Rias replied, "Right you are."

We stepped in and got transported.

-Replacement ORC building, Isaac's POV-

We just got to the battlefield and it's...the club building? "Ma'am, was the circle broken or something?"

"No, it's just fine. Look out the window."

I looked out the window, and saw these green lights like the auroras. "Where are we?"

Akeno said, "We are in an alternate space. What you see may look like Kuoh Academy, but it is not the real thing. So we can do some real damage, even burn it to the ground."

"So destructive...I LIKE IT!"

We then hear a voice. "Greeting everyone. I am Grayfia, one of the Devils in service to the House of Gremory. We are here for a Rating Game between Rias Gremory's peerage, and Riser Phenex's peerage. Our battlefield has been picked by suggestions of Rias and Riser. We are at Kuoh Academy, a school in Japan where Lady Rias and Sona attend. Each team has a home base, and if any Pawn reaches the other home base, they can promote. Rias' home base is the Occult Research Club building, and Riser's is the principal's office in the main school building. Let the Rating Game...BEGIN!"

Rias then bought out a grid map of the school and said, "Okay. Because of the sheer number of Riser's forces, we will be at a distinct disadvantage."

"I asked, "But how many are really a threat?"

"Really, it's just him, his Queen, and a Rook we have to worry about."

"Then maybe there's something we can do to draw out the weak ones out...Actually, I have something. Koneko and I can go to the gym, cause, I'm sure a couple of people are already there. We then fight them for a few minutes, and weaken them. Akeno will be above us, preparing a huge blast of lightning and brings down the thunder! Meanwhile Kiba will be sneaking around all our Familiars and lay traps, which I'm sure they'll see, but that's the point. Once they get past them all, Kiba will confront them and take them down. But then brings the issue with Riser. This plans takes down at least 6 Evil Pieces, if not more. So we have about 8-10 Pieces left, and I'm guessing you wanting to take down Riser?"

"Correct. Isaac, that was a very thought-out plan."

"I do what I can."

"Alright. Everyone, take these communicators, and wait for my signal. Isaac and Asia, you stay with me for now."

Everyone left and I said, "What will I do, ma'am?"

She motioned her hand to her lap, and I placed my head on her lap. Asia was nervously looking at me. Rias then placed a hand on my head, and I felt good. "Rias, what are you doing?"

"Just undoing a little limit I put on you...You see, when I first revived you from Reynere, I placed a limit on you, so you could only produce a little bit of strength. Now because of the Rating Game, I'm unleashing about 40%."

The feeling stopped, and I got off. "Think you're ready for this, Isaac?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

I left the clubhouse and went to Koneko at the gym.

-Gym, Isaac's POV-

I just got to the gym and Koneko was outside. "Ready, Koneko?"

"Yep."

I touch the communicator to my ear. "Akeno, you about ready?"

"Sure thing, hon. Just give me about 3 minutes then we'll get this party started."

"Awesome. Well Koneko, let the fun begin!"

We both went inside and saw 4 girls, one of which was the girl who knocked me out last week, along with twin girls, and some girl in a Chinese dress. Koneko asked, "So, who are you losers?"

The one wearing the Chinese dress said, "I am Xeulan, Riser's Rook. This is Mira, Ile and Nel, 3 of his Pawns."

"Alright. Isaac, you take the Pawns, I'll take the Rook."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" I activated the Rebirth Gear, ran to the Pawns and started wailing at Mira.

Meanwhile Koneko was fighting Xeulan, and was having a difficult time. "You need some help there, Koneko?"

"Don't be stupid. I may look small, but I know what I'm doing."

"Right, besides, it's not my fight." Mira had a few scratches, then the twins came chasing me with chainsaws.

"What's wrong, loser? Don't like chainsaws?"

"No that's not it. I just prefer taking down the easy ones first!" As I said that, I broke Mira's staff, and kicked her in the gut. After that, I focused, readied the Phoenix Scream and said, "Koneko, you might wanna finish this up soon!"

"I know, idiot, but it's easier said than done!" She then got fire-kicked in the gut, but recovered quick enough to grab her foot. She then punched her in the ribs, and threw her my way.

"Smart thinking! Now...PHOENIX SCREAM!" I then release it and they are still standing, but their clothes are burned off.

Akeno said, "Nice fireworks, Isaac. Now it's time for my magic."

"Right! Koneko, let's get out of here!"

We ran out, and before the Pawns and Rook could say anything, Akeno blasted the gym with a giant thunderbolt. The gym was no longer standing, and we heard Grayfia say, "3 of Lord Riser's Pawns and 1 of his Rooks are out of the game."

Rias said, "Nice job, Isaac. Once again, well thought out.

"Thanks ma'am, but we're not out of the woods yet. Kiba's part should be done..."

-Wooded area, Kiba's POV-

Well, here I am. I took all of our Familiars and laid traps as Isaac said. Now I wait...I think I see about 4 of them. Now that I think about it, they must be the ones who tripped that trap about 10 yards back. I hear one say, "Ugh, now they've made this too easy now."

I come out of hiding and say, "Hello, ladies."

A girl with a sword said, "Hello, darling, now who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Kiba Yuto, Knight of Lady Rias. And you are?"

"I am also a Knight of Lord Riser, along with 3 of his Pawns."

"Ah...Well, this will be easy."

"Don't get so cocky, pretty boy. Unfortunately, you are my type, so this'll be good and bad."

-Destroyed gym, Isaac's POV-

"Now."

Sure enough, we heard Grayfia say, "3 more of Lord Riser's Pawns and 1 of his Knights are out of the game."

I said to Rias, "See? What'd I tell ya? Now, we just need to find some more Pieces and get them out, which means that the next part of my plan should be happening...What the hell?"

"What is it?"

"I thought that when Akeno blasted the gym, more of the Pieces would have come here, but something doesn't add up. Koneko, lets go check this out."

"Right."

A soon as we started heading towards the track, Koneko got hit with a blast. "DAMMIT!"

I looked up and saw that chick Yubeluna. "Crapbaskets, that must mean she is his Queen!"

Grayfia followed with, "Lady Rias' Rook is out of the game."

I grabbed Koneko as she was falling, and said, "Don't worry, I got ya."

Koneko weakly said, "I...I just wanted to serve Rias..."

"Don't say anything like that, I'll get you to Asia, and get you bet-" She then screamed and turned into a blue light.

"Da-Damn you, Yubeluna! It's because of you that Koneko is dead!"

Rias said, "Calm down, Isaac. She isn't dead. She was just transported to a place to treat her injuries. Now listen. I'm about to launch a sneak attack on Riser with Asia, pretty much meaning, I'm leaving the home base. Which means I need you and Kiba to get close so that you can take out the remaining Pieces. Akeno is going to take care of his 'Bomb Queen.'"

"Sounds good. Let's get going Kiba." I put my fist in front of him for a fist bump.

"Right." He smiles and we do a fist bump.

-In front of the school, Isaac's POV-

We finally get close to the school and we see 5 girls: A Knight, 2 twin neko girls, I'm guessing another of his Rooks, and a girl with a pink dress and blonde hair made into twintails.

The Knight walks to Kiba and says, "I'm guessing you're the one who defeated the other Knight...Let's see how you fare against me!"

Kiba said, "Isaac, I got her, you handle the others."

"Right! Activate: Rebirth Gear!" The Rook ran towards me and kept swinging at me, but I kept dodging them. 'Come on, Phoenix! If I want to win this thing you need to give me power!'

After that, the gems in the Ruby Flame Sleeves said, "Ignite!" They then transformed again, this time looking more rigid and more powerful.

"Alright!" She then went for a direct hit, but I blocked it with both my arms.

The girl in the dress said, "How is that possible?! No one has been able to survive her attack, let alone block it!"

"Well I guess you should never underestimate the power of ANGER!" I then think about Riser and what he could do to Rias if we don't win this.

Once the flames got big enough, I told Kiba, "Dude, back off and I'll handle them!"

"Right!"

I yelled and released the flames.

-Inside the main school building, Rias' POV-

Asia and I left the clu building about 5 minutes ago, and we are now about to attack Riser. We get inside and I hear Riser say, Hello, my dear Rias."

-Back outside, Isaac's POV-

I released the flames and all Evil Pieces except for the girl in the pink dress. She looked at me, shocked, saying, "What...What power is that?!"

"That, my dear, is the power of the Ascension Phoenix, and he is pissed."

"Im...Impossible! My brother and I are the only ones worthy of the name Phenex!"

"Wait, brother?"

"That's right. I am Ravel Phenex, Bishop and sister of Riser Phenex."

Sister, really? Like that douche isn't creepy already? Now he has his sister in his harem?! Hell, I can imagine him saying, "Oh, shut up. Lord Riser does not have a thing for his sister!"

"Alright, that's weird. But anyways, I'm gonna kick your ass, then your brother's next!"

"Yeah, I don't think so. Besides, I'm not much of a fighter, but if you want my brother, there he is on the roof fighting your King."

"Rias!" I quickly get to the roof with Kiba following.

-Roof of the main school building, Isaac's POV-

I just got to the roof, and Rias said to me, "Good, you're here. So what happened?"

"Well, Akeno is still fighting Riser's Queen, while Kiba and I took out the last Pawns, the other Knight, and Rook, but his Bishop fled."

"To be expected from Ravel. Alright, I'm battling Riser now, and got him on the ropes. We just have to wait on Akeno-"

-In front of the destroyed gym, Akeno's POV-

I'm guessing Rias and Riser are now duking it out. May the best King win. However with me and his Queen, I'm not so fortunate against her.

I'm beaten down on the floor, couple scratches, and my clothes are torn...I'm sorry, Rias.

Yubeluna says, "I bet you're wondering how none of your attacks made any significant damage. Well it's thanks to this little beauty." She held up a small vial.

"What...What is it?"

"Why, it is Phoenix Tears, a product that only belongs to the Phenex Clan. Now be gone."

She then blew me up.

-Roof of the Main Building, Isaac's POV-

We just saw an explosion near the gym. Asia grabbed my arm and asked, "Isaac, is Akeno alright?"

"Yeah, that could be any explosion where Akeno was battling Riser's Queen...Crap."

I got out of Asia's grasp carefully and moved in front of Rias. She said, "Isaac, what are you doing?!"

"I'm finishing this fight! I apologize for stepping out of line, but if we are to win your freedom, then we gotta do something reckless." Thank you for that, Ryuko.

I activated my Rebirth Gear and Riser says, "You know? Riser doesn't understand. You want Rias to yourself and it's fine, but I want her and suddenly you get all uppity?"

"Yeah, well at least I'm not using her to conquer the Underworld!"

I punched him in the face and he said, "Ha! Is that all you got?!"

"RR!" I got angrier, which should make me stronger, and with every attack, fire covered the wound. "What...is going on?"

"You don't seem to understand that the word 'Phenex' is more than a name, you filthy half-breed! No matter the damage you deal, Riser will always heal! Every member of the Phenex Clan has it, but nevertheless, Riser shall always be immortal!" He then started wailing on me.

I looked in Rias' direction, and saw her cry...Devil, this hurts too much!

I then saw Rias run to us. Apparently, from the battle, one of her breasts was exposed. She yelled, "Riser, stop!"

What is she doing!? We can win this...damn nevermind.

She then kneeled to me and softly said, "Isaac...I'm so sorry you got hurt."

"Please...Don't cry for me. We were so close, but we underestimated the power of his family." I then passed out.

-Same Place, Rias' POV-

I'm tired of all of this...All of this running, fear, and pain. There's only one thing to do..."Alright, Riser. You win. I forfeit."

"Riser always wins, my dear."

He held onto me and said to Asia and Kiba, "Remember, you are alive because of my mercy. Don't take that for granted."

We then teleported back to the Underworld.

-Same place, Grayfia's POV-

I just saw that Lady Rias surrendered. "The game has been won to Lord Riser Phenex by forfeit rom Lady Rias Gremory."

All the remaining Pieces for Riser and Rias just returned, and Isaac was very injured. Her Bishop Asia was healing him. I walked to her and said, "My dear, please, let me take him home."

"Please let me come with."

"Of course. He does need your Twilight Healing."

We then teleported to his home.

-END-

 **We have a winner! May not be the right one, but there we have it. Rias lost ad is now going to be married to Riser Phenex, Isaac was beaten to a pulp for Rias, and now things will get more interesting...In the season finale for Rebel Phoenix DxD Season 1, Isaac will make a deal with Ariz, fight Riser one last time, and put the mission to a close! Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Through The Fire & The Flames!

**Hey everyone and welcome to the 1st season finale of Rebel Phoenix DxD! Damn, I can't believe we're already here! In the last episode, Rias and her servants did battle against Riser Phenex and got their asses handed to them! In this episode, Isaac will set things right, and find out something new with his mission! Please enjoy.**

-Isaac's Room, The Next Day, Isaac's POV-

..."RIAS!" I woke up screaming Rias' name ad gasping. God-AH! I mean, Devil, did I get hit by a train? Wait...I remember now! We did the Rating Game against Riser. Koneko and I beat a few Pieces, then she got blown up...Then Kiba and I kicked some serious ass...And Akeno got blown up as well. But what else happened? AH! Riser! I fought him, but nothing put a dent in that dick! He beat me near death, but then...Rias gave up...

"But I won't give up. Not for her."

I heard a woman say, "Ah, you're finally up." It was Grayfia.

"Hey, Grayfia. How long have I been out?"

"About 10 hours. You took quite a beating from Riser. I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Believe me, I've been through worse. So what are you doing here?"

"I come bearing a message from the Devil King, Sir Zechs Gremory, Rias' older brother. He says, 'If you want to fight for my sister, then you better be ready for the biggest fight of your life.' Here is a flier. He trusts you know what to do."

"Thank you, Grayfia."

She then let, and Asia entered with a both of water, but dropped it when she saw me. She hugged me and said, "Oh, Isaac. I'm glad you're alright."

I smiled and petted her. "I'm fine, Asia. But there's something I need from you."

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna need your Cross and Holy Water."

"Why? We're Devils. Those will hurt us."

"I know, but I have a plan to get Rias back."

"Oh...ok."

She left to her room and I locked my door.

I took a deep breath and said, "Alright, Ariz. I need to talk to you."

The jewels appeared and he said, "Well, it's about time you start talking to me. What is it?"

"How would you like to make a deal?"

Asia then knocked on the door.

-Rias' Dressing Room, Rias' POV-

After I was defeated by Riser, he immediately took me to his home for an engagement party for the next day...I can't help but feel bad for Isaac. He got stronger, had the will to fight and win, but Riser's sheer power and arrogance got the better of him...

I was in a dressing room with some of his servants, then he teleported in. One of them said, "Sir, you mustn't be here, it'll be-"

"Riser does not care. Leave us now!" They all left, and...something feels different.

"I must say, Rias. You look absolutely stunning in that dress, and your wedding dress will be even greater than this. Just imagine: a wedding dress made of Phoenix Feathers."

"I don't care, Riser!"

"You won't speak to me like that after we are married." I then looked away. I saw something on a mirror that caught my eye...and frightened me. It looked like a Black Widow spider, but it looked...bigger.

"Now let's go. Our guests are waiting."

"Fine." Isaac, please come soon!

-Riser's Engagement Party, Rias' POV-

We just arrived to the main party hall, and there was certainly a large and popular crowd: My servants, Riser's and even my brother. He then said, "Greeting everyone, and welcome to this wonderful party. We are all here for a soon-to-be union between the last main families of Devils: Myself and Rias Gremory."

I saw Koneko not caring and talking to Kiba, then we all heard this thumping. It was coming from the door, and it got louder. I could almost hear...screaming, both of anger and pain. The doors finally flew open, and there was Isaac with his Rebirth Gear activated. I yelled, "I-Isaac!"

-Outside the party, about 5 minutes ago, Isaac's POV-

I just got to the party from that magic circle Grayfia gave me. Time to make a big entrance! I ran to the guards with my Rebirth Gear activated, and beat them as I ran. I then got to the doors, but there were tougher guards. It didn't matter. I got angrier and beat the door open. I then heard Rias yell my name and smiled.

Riser said, "I don't remember inviting you, and didn't I beat you near death?"

"Yes you did. Now I'm here to return the favor!"

"Oh how cute. You know what? I shall fight you so you may know your place, you useless Pawn!"

A man with long blood red hair, kinda like Rias', and wearing something very formal said, "Then you better not disappoint, Fennis."

"Sir Zechs! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I saw the fight, Riser. I must say, I was very disappointed with your performance, beating up my sister's favorite Pawn to get her to give up. I never thought you would get so low. Now Fennis, what is it you want if you win?"

"It's simple, sir. I want Rias Gremory."

She smiled at me.

Riser asked, "And what will you give up if, no, WHEN you lose, boy?"

"Me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, asshole. Me: Isaac Fennis, wielder of the Ascension Phoenix. Surely, you, Riser Phenex would never turn down something like this."

"Fine...I accept your terms. And when I win, you will regret mouthing off to me!"

"Then let's get this show on the road!"

We then got teleported to our fighting arena.

-Fighting Arena, Isaac's POV-

We just got teleported and Riser says, "Welcome to your final destination. Now let's fight!"

"Not so fast, Riser. Can't expect a man to fight without the proper tools for the job. Ready, Ariz?"

"Yes, I am. IGNITE!"

My entire body was then covered in a blue light, followed by, "BALANCE BREAKER! CROWNED PHOENIX!"

I was then covered in a red-and-silver suit of armor, including a helmet. "Are you ready, Riser?"

"HA! That won't scare me!" He ran to me, but I got in a readying stance, and punched him in the face with my right hand, and he screamed.

-Isaac's Room, Before he went to the party, Isaac's POV-

Ariz said to me, "You do understand that this power requires a sacrifice, right?"

"Yes. For Rias, I will give up anything."

"Good. At least you understand that. Now you will have about 30 seconds. You could have achieved this power on your own, but you didn't have the necessary power. But you were very close."

"Good to know...I'm coming for you, Rias."

-Back to the fight, Isaac's POV-

He was still screaming and said, "What...What is this pain!?"

He looked at my hand and saw it was dripping wet. "...Holy water? But you should be burning as well! Unless...You gave up your arm for this power."

"That's right. For Rias, I'll give up anything, even my own life to make sure that you don't marry her..." I look at his chest and see a spider. "And it seems you have a Parasite on you...I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should!"

Ariz said, "Hey, you better stop talking and start fighting, you got about 20 seconds left!"

"Thanks Ariz."

I then kept wailing on him, and with each blow, his immortal flame couldn't heal that.

"This is for being so damn prideful of yourself! This is for fondling Yubeluna in front of Rias! And this is for making Rias cry!" After that last sentence, I gave him the hardest punch, but it still wasn't enough. I ran after him, but my Titan Armor broke up.

"Time up!"

I was in a 'Thought World' with Ariz and I said, "Why? Why that time limit?"

"Don't be so upset, you still have enough power to defeat him...Get the cross ready!"

"You're right, Ariz!"

I had Asia's cross in my hand and gave him one last punch.

I heard Grayfia say, "We have a winner: Isaac Fennis."

I say to Riser, "Now that I've beaten you, you will stay away from us, or I will have no mercy, and chances are I will be stronger. Oh and one last thing." I picked him up, grabbed the Parasite on him and burned it to ashes.

Rias said, "Isaac! Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." I whispered to myself, "And now the universe is saved...What the hell?"

I was then teleported back to the main hall.

-Main Party Hall, Isaac's POV-

Sir Zechs was in front of me and said, "Thank you, Mr. Fennis. That was an excellent fight. And now you saved my sister from Riser."

"It's not a problem, sir. Also you can just call me Isaac."

"Right. Well, now you and Rias can leave."

-Outside Riser's Mansion, Isaac's POV-

I was outside the mansion with Rias, Sir Zechs and Grayfia. Grayfia summoned a griffon and said, "This griffon was intended to be your escape route, but now it's your ride home from an excellent victory."

"Thanks, Grayfia."

Zechs looked to me and said, "I thank you for rescuing my sister from Riser. I always knew there was something wrong with him."

"More than you know, sir."

"So after this long ordeal, you may return home with Rias."

Rias said, "I would love nothing more than that. Let's go home, Isaac."

"Yes, ma'am, er, I mean, Rias."

We both smiled as we flew back home. While we were flying, she turned to me, and kissed me.

"That was my first kiss."

First kiss?...Awesome.

We then just flew back home in silence and each other's embrace.

-Isaac's Home, Isaac's POV-

Rias and I just got back from the party, and I went in. "Asia? Are you here? ...Strange. She's probably sleeping. Come on in."

"Thank you, Isaac."

We went up to my room, and I saw Asia sleeping. I'm gonna hate this. I softly tap her. "Asia."

She wakes up. "Isaac...Isaac! You made it back! And Rias!"

Asia, gets up, hugs me, then Rias. Rias puts her arms around Asia and says, "It's good to see you too, Asia. I'm sorry, but I want to sleep with Isaac tonight."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"O-ok."

Asia hugged me one last time and went to her room with Rassei and Ddraig.

Rias then started to take her clothes off and smiled at me. "Thanks for saving me."

"It's not a problem. You're my master. It'd look very bad if a servant wouldn't do what he could to save his master...I love you."

"I love you too, Isaac."

We laid down on my bed and she cuddled next to me.

-Isaac's Room, Next Saturday, Isaac's POV-

Things have finally calmed down after I defeated Riser. Rias decided to live with me, but because of my sacrifice of my arm, the Rebirth ear has started showing at random times, and Asia and Akeno use their magic to keep it under control. All is right, but there's one thing that doesn't make sense...I killed the Parasite, and I should be back in the Chronal Nexus...What's going on?

I got on my computer and decided to check some stuff out, when all of a sudden, I got a call on Skype.

The other person was...Clark! He said, "Oh, thank the gods you're alright, Isaac. After you went in, we couldn't make any contact. When we sent you some of the items, we just assumed they went to the right places."

"So there are still Parasites about?"

"It seems so. Congrats Isaac, you are now doing your first 'series' job."

"Series?"

"Yes. It seems there are more Parasites around, so you will have to find them and destroy them. And as always, good luck!"

He logged off.

"Shit."

Rias entered the room and said, "What's wrong, Isaac?"

"Looks like I'm gonna be here a little while longer."

"What's so bad about that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. I just thought after defeating Rise that things would have been finished."

"Well, that's good."

"Now is the difficult part..."

-END-

 **Well, looks like Isaac is gonna be staying with Rias and the others for a little while longer, hell, he won't mind! Well, I will start Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered! But that won't until after 2 things: 1) I rewatch season New, and 2) I make 2 side chapters involving a date with Rias, and his old friend Lisa, and maybe even a reminder from the past! Thanks for reading!**

 **Well, we are now done with the first sesason.**

 **I would like to thank 1stHorseman, BANKAIZEN, Ferrero250, NaruhinaloverUA, The Kitsune Saiyan, Therjj, coolsiddhusmailbox, dragonmaycry12, kerruan18, kschanuel, and xXKingXx for favoriting the story;**

 **1stHorseman, DragonLand'sLord, Ferrero250, FreeWriter1992, Mrgamerandwatcher, N7 Recruit, NaruhinaloverUA, Rikimaru Black, Skyfire918, StrikeExia, TheLastNanaya, Therjj, coolsiddhusmailbox, csezka, jridge, kerruan18, legihno, and puppy13 for following the story;**

 **and Mergamerandwatcher and BANKAIZEN for reviewing this story.**

 **I really appreciate you people taking some time out of your day to read this fanfiction, and if it makes you want to rewatch this anime, or hell, if you've never watched it, maybe this could get you to watch it. If it did, then that's good. Thanks for readin, and I hope you stay for ReMastered! MercilessSun out!**


	12. Bonus Track 1-Sharp Dressed Man

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the 1st side story for Rebel Phoenix DxD! In the season finale, Isaac kicked Riser's ass, killed the 1st Time Parasite, then was told be Clark that he would be staying for a little while longer! In this episode, Isaac will be on a date with Rias...Let's see how it goes!**

ORC building, That Next Friday, Isaac's POV-

Things have finally settled down after I defeated Riser and killed the first Time Parasite. And since my boss Clark told me that I'm staying longer than usual, I'm enjoying my time with Rias and Asia. The Occult Research Club had their usual meeting, and we were about to wrap up. Rias said, "Well, if no one else has anything else, then I shall see you all next Monday."

Everyone packed up their things and left except for me. Asia saw me and said, "Isaac, why aren't you coming with?"

"Sorry, Asia. But I would like you to go home without me. I want to talk to Rias for a bit."

"Oh...Ok." She was looking a little sad, so I kissed her.

I smiled and said, "Come on, don't look like that. I'll be home soon, I promise."

She smiled back and said, "Alright."

She then left and Rias asked, "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, I've been thinking about this for a while, and...I want to take you on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes. I think after all that we've been through, we deserve this, also you said you wanted to hear more about my history."

"Well, alright. Sounds perfect. When did you want to do this?"

"Tomorrow evening. I know it's kinda short notice, but I promise it'll be a good one."

"Sounds great. Ready to go home?"

"I sure am, Rias."

We then packed up and went for home.

-Isaac's Home, Later That Evening, Isaac's POV-

I just got home with Rias, and I was just taking care of some things when I got a call on Skype. It was Clark.

"Hey, Clark. What's going on?"

"Not much, man. So how are things on your end?"

"Pretty good, I'm gonna go on a date with Rias tomorrow."

"Really? Where?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Then that's great timing. I got a couple of Wanderers set up about 3 blocks from your place. It's called Mario and Luigi's, a nice Italian place."

Rias overheard that, and said, "Well, that sounds very good."

"Hey, Rias. Didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry. Hi Clark."

"Hey Rias. Well Isaac, I'll leave you with Rias. Oh, and one more thing, I left you a little package. It should be coming in right about...now."

A box then appeared on my bed, and Clark signed off.

Rias went to get Asia. They just got back and Asia said, "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Yeah, I will."

I opened it up and saw a black hoodie..."Wait...It couldn't be."

Rias asked, "What is it?"

"It's my hooded jacket from my universe, 'Hidden Love, Hidden Life!'"

I put it on, and notice a little pin on it. It is a miniature pin of Ryuko's Scissor Blade! I also check around in its pocket and feel a note. I open it up and it reads,

'Dear Isaac,

I hope you remember this memento from home. Clark told me a message from me would make you happy, so I thought I would do this.

Love, Satsuki Matoi.'

I finish reading it and I am crying happy tears.

Rias taps me on the shoulder and says, "Is everything alright?"

I wipe my tears and say, "Yeah, sorry. It's just an old friend wishing me luck. Well, I that's all then I think it's time for bed."

Asia gets in first, then me, and Rias follows, this time with clothes on. I kiss Asia, then Rias, and we all drift into sleep.

-Isaac's Home, The Next Morning, Isaac's POV-

I woke up around 8 AM, and was feeling pretty good. I woke up Rias, then Asia. They both said, "Good morning, Isaac."

"Good morning, ladies. So ready for an awesome Saturday, Rias?"

"Yes, I am, Isaac."

Asia asked, "What do you mean?"

I said, "Oh, sorry, Asia. I'm...gonna go on a date with Rias tonight."

"But...but..."

"I know, I know. Look, I promise I'll make it up to you. When we have some time to ourselves, then please let me know."

"Ok." She then smiled.

-Isaac's Home, 10 AM, Isaac's POV-

I was relaxing with Rias and Asia when Rias got up and said, "Well, since we're leaving around 5, I'm going to go back to my apartment and get ready for our date."

I looked at her and said, "Can't wait."

She then made a magic circle and teleported home. Asia then hugged onto me and I smiled at her. "I guess I had that coming."

I kissed her and we went to watch some TV.

-Isaac's Home, 5 PM, Isaac's POV-

I was getting the last things ready when I saw Rias appear through a magic circle. She had a strapless red dress and black high heels.

"Oh my...Rias, you look amazing!"

"You aren't bad yourself, Isaac."

I was wearing a white button-up shirt, dress pants, and some dress shoes. "Thanks, Rias. So are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

I went up to Asia, told her we were leaving, kissed her, and Rias and I then left.

-On the way to the restaurant, Isaac's POV-

We were walking to M & L's and Rias was holding onto my arm. I asked her, "So what did you think of me when you first met me?"

"I'll admit, I thought you were a little weak, but I was proven wrong a couple of times now. To be honest, you weren't just going to be my first to get away from Riser, it was also because I love you."

I smiled at her and said, "I love you too, Rias. Well, it looks like we're here."

We saw a sign that had red and green letters and read 'Mario and Luigi's.' We went inside and saw 2 mustached men: a man about 5'3 wearing red clothes and blue suspenders, and another that was about 5'9 and wearing green. "Welcome! You must-a be the one Clark told us about. I am Mario, and this is my brother, Luigi. Please, come and sit."

Rias says, "Why, thank you."

We take our seats, and Mario says, "Here are your menus. I will give you a few minutes, and tell me what you want."

I said, "Thank you, Mario."

He left and Rias said, "Well, he certainly is an interesting character."

"Yeah...I feel like I know them from somewhere. So what are you gonna have?"

"I think I'm going to have Chicken Alfredo."

"Sounds good."

a minute later, Mario comes back and said, "So, have we decided-a on what to eat?"

I said, "Yes, I am going to have the Angel's Hair with the regular sauce and Italian Sausage."

"Good choice, good choice. And for you, miss?"

"I will have the Chicken Alfredo."

"Very good. My brother and I will have your food ready soon."

He left and Rias said, "So you said you wanted to tell me your history. I think I would like to hear it now."

"Alright...I was just a normal guy from Tennessee, a few friends, but mostly kept to myself. That was until I met a girl named Ryuko Matoi. We dated for 2 years. Around that time, she left because her father had been killed. Now, things had been kinda spiraling down for me, until the universe changed. I was in the main city of Ryuko's conflict with her sister, Satsuki Kiryuin. But the people switched places. Originally Ryuko was a normal girl because her father took her away from her crazy-ass mother, Ragyo, who had planned to use alien clothing to enslave then destroy humanity, and ultimately the world. But when it changed, she was raised by Ragyo, and Satsuki was taken away and took Ryuko's place."

"Then why don't you remember being with her in that altered timeline if she took Ryuko's place?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it's because I'm not from that timeline. But anyways, I wound up in Honno City and fought alongside Satsuki to dethrone Ryuko, and get her back to her senses...But Ragyo stepped in, kidnapped Satsuki, then I singlehandedly defeated Ragyo, saved Ryuko and Satsuki, and killed the Parasite that changed everything."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, I was then in a place called the Chronal Nexus where I met Clark. What he told me was that I am part of a group called the Wanderers. We are 'immune' to time, meaning that when universes change, we move alongside it, and kill the Parasite."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. I know it's a little out there, but with our line of work, I think it suits us quite nicely."

"True." We both smiled at each other.

We talked for about 15 more minutes, then Mario came back with our food and said, "Here-a you go."

"Thank you, Mario."

He then left and we started eating.

5 minutes later, I said, "You know Rias, I'm glad you chose me as a Devil."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I felt the thrill of adventure when I first put on my jacket 'Hidden Love, Hidden Life,' and wanted to get back into feeling that. So with all that's happened, I thank you."

"You're welcome, Isaac. And I did it because I wanted to show there is hope in this cruel world."

"Hm...A butler to a certain legend once said, 'Some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn.'"

"Interesting saying. Now I have a follow-up question: Are you willing to be the flame?"

"A better question is, who do you want to watch it with?"

"Hm..."

We both leaned towards each other, and kissed. We then continued eating.

-Isaac's Home, 20 minutes later, Isaac's POV-

We just got home from our awesome date, and head up to my room. Asia comes out of her room with Rassei in her arms, and says, "Oh, you're back. How was it?"

Rias said, "Very interesting, Asia. I hope you don't mind, but I want to be with Isaac tonight."

"Oh...Alright."

I said, "Thanks, Asia. Good night."

I then kiss her, and we head into my room.

I take off my clothes, and Rias follows suit. "Why'd you remove yours, Isaac?"

"Eh, it was kinda uncomfortable, and seems weird to wear these to bed."

"True."

She gets into bed with me and I say, "I've been waiting for this for so long."

"So have I." We then kiss.

I look into her eyes and say, "I love you, Rias Gremory, and I promise, not just as your servant, but also as a Wanderer, to fight and protect you."

"Thank you, Isaac. I love you too."

She then falls asleep next to me with her head on my chest.

...Damn, things are gonna get more interesting. Whether it's better or worse, I'll just have to see.

I then drift into sleep.

 **Well, that was something. So Isaac told Rias about the Kill la Kill universe, and had a real romantic evening. In the next episode, Isaac will see an old pact, Lisa. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Bonus Track 2-Meaning of Life

**Hey everyone and welcome to the 2nd side chapter for Rebel Phoenix DxD! In the last bonus episode, Isaac took Rias on a date, and got closer with her. In this episode, Isaac will see his old pact, Lisa, and see if he can get with her...Enjoy!**

-ORC Building, next Wednesday, After School, Isaac's POV-

Asia and I just got here for our normal meeting, and before we left, Rias said, "Well, Isaac, it seems you have a request from Lisa."

"Really?" Oh shit! Lisa...This'll be something to remember. Wait, crap. I'm with Rias, if I do this with Lisa, I'm gonna feel so guilty...I gotta come clean! "Before I go, ma'am, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"When I first went to meet Lisa, she...came onto me."

She paused for a second..."Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about that."

"I'm...What?"

"I know you really care about me and Asia, but I've been thinking about it, and I think you should have a harem, and if you want to have sex with her, it'll be alright."

"Re-Really!?"

"You're free to go, as long it is with her and any member of the club."

Koneko said, "Hell no."

I said, "Except for Koneko, apparently. Well, if it's alright, then I guess I'll get going."

Akeno made the magic circle and I was teleported to Lisa's home.

-Lisa's Home, Isaac's POV-

I appeared at Lisa's place, and it looked the same as before: dark room, but with lit candles. I see her on the couch and she says, "Hello, Isaac. It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Lisa."

I got on the couch with her. She put a hand on my chest and said, "So are you ready to continue what we started a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Well, I got something to make this experience a little better."

"Oh?"

"I'll be right back."

She left, and a few seconds later, came back with another woman! She was Lisa's height (5'4), had shoulder-length black hair, and was wearing nothing but a bra and panties. "Isaac, I'd like for you to meet my friend Jesse. I told her about you, and she wanted to meet you and join in on our activities."

"Really?!"

They both get on the couch, Lisa on my left side, and Jesse on my right, and Lisa says seductively, "Really..."

She took off her clothes and Jesse removed her bra and panties. Jesse said, "I hope you are as good as Lisa said you were."

"I think you won't be disappointed." Lisa then leaned forward and kissed me.

Jesse said, "No fair, I wanted him first. He's so cute."

"Oh, calm down. Just give me a few minutes, it's been a while."

We kissed some more, then Lisa got me up, and we all went to her bedroom. I took off my clothes and got on the bed.

Lisa got next to me and kissed my neck. Jesse then kissed me and got on top of me.

But I said, "I...I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry, Lisa, but I can't. My heart is already set for someone else."

"I see. Well Isaac, I guess there's nothing I can do about that."

She then kissed me, then Jesse did the same.

"Good night girls." I then put my clothes on and left.

-Isaac's Home, 20 minutes later, Isaac's POV-

I just got home, and Asia greeted me with a hug. I hugged her back and said, "Hey, Asia...You know one of these days, you gotta stop being so clingy."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Where's Rias?"

"Oh, she's in your room."

"Thanks."

I walk up to my room. The door is open, but I still knock on it. "Hey, Rias."

Rias said kinda disappointedly, "So how was Lisa?"

I got on my bed. "I didn't go through with it."

"Oh?"

"What happened was, she brought a friend, and we were about to do it, but I...I couldn't do it because of you. I love you too much to cast you aside like that."

Rias set me down, and kissed me. "Thank you, Isaac."

"You're welcome, Rias."

She got on top, and we started to make out. Asia got to my room and said, "Um...Can I come back later?"

Rias got off and I said, "Oh, Asia. No, you can come in."

Asia said, "So how was it with Lisa?"

"I didn't go through with it."

Rias sat to the left of me, then Asia to the right. She asked, "Why not?"

"It's because I love you girls too much to go to another woman."

Both the girls kissed my cheeks, and smiled at them. "You know, I got a good idea."

Rias said, "And what would that be?"

"Hold on and I will show you."

I got on Skype and called Clark. "Hey, Isaac. What's going on?"

"Not much. Say, I was wondering if I could get the Cloud Nine-Tails Drive?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We got nothing else to do."

"Mostly the drive is for research, but...alright. I'll get someone to send it to you."

"Thanks man."

-A few minutes later-

I finally got the drive and plugged it into my computer. "Alright, this is the Cloud Nine-Tails Drive. It contains the tales of every universe, including yours. But since the timeline is screwing up, we can't watch it. But for now I think I have a good idea for something to watch...Just give me a minute...and there."

I then put on Naruto. We got to the beginning of Team 7's first mission: Protect the Bridge builder. After that, Rias said, "Well, it's been fun, but I think it's time to sleep.

"Sounds good." Asia and Rias got on both my sides, and we then fell asleep.

-END-

 **Yeah...So Isaac saw Lisa again, and this time she brought another woman...But he couldn't go through with it. In the season premiere of Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered, Isaac will have troubles with the Phoenix Arm, has some fun with Rias, and some new characters will show up. Thanks for reading, and please review, follow and favorite.**


	14. Update

Hey everyone! Merciless Sun here, and I thank each and everyone of you for sticking it out for this new chapter. I would have released it sooner, but family problems just popped up after an awesome weekend at an anime con. But I just released the first chapter to Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Merciless Sun out!


End file.
